L'AMOUR AU RENDEZVOUS
by grandier
Summary: Cela se passe après la guerre d'HADES et tous les chevaliers doivent réapprendre à vivre. Plusieurs couples surprise
1. Chapter 1

Après la guerre d'HADÈS tous les chevaliers avaient droit à un nouveau départ. Etant donné que les chevaliers n'avaient plus d'ennemi à présent, ils devaient essayés de vivre une vie normale. Ce qui n'était pas facile à faire pour tous les chevaliers d'or.

Mais par habitudes certains chevaliers continuaient toujours à s'entraîner, par contre les autres passaient leurs temps et loisirs à s'amuser, rigoler et chaque semaine un chevalier devait organiser un repas dans son temple afin de garder le contact entre eux.

Au fil des semaines quelques chevaliers commençaient à se rapprocher il y avait tout d'abord : Shura et Ayoros qui ne se quittaient plus, Milo et Camus toujours ensemble, Saga qui s'était assagit et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à rester discuter avec Aphrodite, Masque de Mort (Angelo) au grand étonnement de tous le monde s'était rapprocher de Mû, et enfin Shaka qui nourrissait des sentiments plus q'amicaux envers Aoilia.

Tout commença lors du repas organisé cette fois-ci chez Shura ou tous les chevaliers étaient attendus. En début d'après midi, Shura décida d'aller en ville afin de faire quelques courses pour la soirée et en descendant les marches, il tomba sur Ayoros qui discutait avec son frère.

" Et bien Shura où vas-tu comme ça ? "demanda Ayoros

Je vais en ville faire quelques emplettes pour ce soir

Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

Je ne voudrais pas te déranger

Mais non puisque c'est moi qui te le propose, et en plus j'en serais ravi. dit Ayoros

Dans ce cas se serait avec plaisir. Dit Shura

Bien Aoilia je te laisse et se voie à mon retour. Dit Ayoros

Ne t'en fait pas pour moi frangin, de toute façon j'avais prévu de passer chez Shaka. Dit Aoilia

Et les deux chevaliers partirent pour la ville en laissent un Aoilia pensif.

POV d'AOILIA  
Depuis quelques temps j'ai remarqué que mon frère passe beaucoup de temps avec Shura, ils ne peuvent plus rien faire l'un sans l'autre. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Ayoros pour savoir de quoi il en retourne, bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller voir Shaka.

Pendant ce temps Shura et Ayoros avaient finit les quelques courses dont avait besoins Shura, et ils avaient décidés de s'arrêter à une terrasse de café afin de se des altérer. Shura n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil discret à Ayoros lorsque celui-ci avait les yeux ailleurs. Durant leur pose plusieurs femmes s'étaient arrêtées et discutées avec Ayoros tandis que Shura le regardait avec une pointe de jalousie.

POV de Shura  
Mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont aujourd'hui, elles se sont passées le mot ou quoi ?  
Regardez moi ces groluches presque elles baveraient par terre, et plus il y a une qui lui tient le bras et lui avec son sourire charmeur se laisse faire, il n'essai même pas de la repousser.  
Mais à quoi je pense moi comme si lui s'intéressait aux hommes et qui plus est à moi, je sais que je me fais du mal et que lui voit en moi q'un copain. Mais j'aimerai qu'il me voie autrement.

Perdu dans ses pensées Shura ne remarqua pas Ayoros s'approchait de lui et tapotait l'épaule pour le sortir de ses songes.

Hé Shura tu rêves éveillé maintenant ? Dit Ayoros

Désolé, elles ont fini par te lâcher

Oui et je ne te dit pas ce qu j'ai dû faire pour que je soit tranquille

Te connaissant tu leurs a pris leurs numéros de téléphone et promis un rendez-vous. Dit Shura sur un ton légèrement en colère.

Et bien non tu as tous faux mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas mal le prendre ce que je vais te dire. Dit Ayoros

(Dans sa tête Shura pensa au point ou j'en suis tu peut y aller) et à voix haute non vas y je técoute

Je leurs aient dit que nous étions ensembles. Dit Ayoros

Je ne vois pas ou est le mal. Dit Shura

Non tu ne m'as pas compris je veux dire que nous étions un couple tous les deux, sinon elles ne m'auraient pas lâché.

Ah daccord. Dit Shura

Tu n'es pas en colère au moins. Dit Ayoros

Non non si c'est pour te sauver la mise et je vais même te dire, si tu veux on pourrait même faire illusion d'un couple toute la fin de l'après midi si tu veux. Comme cela on ne sera pas embêté enfin si tu veux se serait amusant.

Heu……… je ne sais pas si je pourrais agir comme cela, ça me générait de voir les regards des autres, et en plus les gens croiront que c'est vrai. Alors je crois que je préférai refusé, mais merci quand même. Dit Ayoros

Moi je proposais ça que pour te rendre service, mais bon tant pis, il faudrait peut-être qu'on rentre je n'ai encore rien préparé pour ce soir. Dit Shura

POV Shura  
Qu'est ce qui m'a pris à moi aussi de lui proposer cela, maintenant je sais qu'est ce qui pense de ce genre de relation, bon essayons de chasser ces idées noires j'ai une fête à préparée.

Mais ont n'avaient pas fini les courses pourquoi rentrée maintenant, en plus nous sommes qu'en milieu d'après midi. Dit Ayoros

Non j'ai assez de quoi faire pour ce soir, je reviendrai un autre jours. Dit Shura

Comme tu veux c'est toi qui voit. Dit Ayoros

POV de Ayoros  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il a tout à coup, est ce que j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurait pas dû dire là je ne comprend plus rien. Il y a cinq minutes il riait et maintenant il a le regard triste et cela me fait un pincement au cœur, mais pourquoi cela m'attriste aussi lorsque je le vois dans cet état. Ce soir durant la soirée j'en profiterai pour lui parler, afin qu'ont mettent les choses au claire.

Durant le trajet du retour, l'ambiance était au plus bas et les deux chevaliers n'aient plus dit un mot.

Voilà ce premier chapitre terminer j'éspère qu'il vous plaira à bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

Retournons au sanctuaire afin de voir ce que font les autres chevaliers.

Dans le temple du poisson, Aphrodite était entrain de s'occuper de ses roses lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Saga. Depuis quelques temps le chevalier des Gémeaux avait pris l'habitude de venir chez Aphrodite et rester à discuter de tous et de rien pendant des heures.

Au fait tu vas à la soirée chez Shura ? Dit Saga

Bien sûr tu me connaîs, j'aime m'amuser, en plus cela me donnera l'occasion de porter ma nouvelle tenue que je viens de m'offrir. Dit Aphrodite

Je ne te comprendrais jamais avec toutes les fringues que tu possèdes, tu trouves le moyen de t'en acheter d'autres. Dit Saga

Ce n'est pas de ma faute j'ai une image à tenir, et en plus les tenues que je porte elles ne te plaisent pas. Dit Aphrodite avec un sourire charmeur

Si au contraire elles te vont à ravir là est le problème, car tu attires trop de regards à mon goût. Dit Saga

A t'entendre on dirait presque tu est jaloux mon petit gémino. Dit Aphrodite qui s'était approché de Saga et lui caressa la joue.

Non non mais……. qu'est ce que tu vas imaginé là. Dit Saga troublé

Aphrodite qui n'avait pas bougé, regardait fixement Saga avec une lueur de désire

POV de Aphrodite

Mince alors il est encore plus beau que dans mes rêves, et en plus nous sommes si près non là je craque avec les petites insinuations qu'il m'a faite. Je crois que je ne le laisse pas indifférent, peut-être que je devrais essayer de m'en assurer au moins je serais fixé.

POV de Saga

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je n'avais pas besoins de dire toutes ces choses. Et lui s'il continue à me regarder avec ses yeux là je ne réponds plus de rien.

Les deux chevaliers continuèrent à se regarder pendant encore cinq minutes, puis ce fut Aphrodite qui brisa se moment et d'un geste tendre ramena sa main sur la joue de Saga, et lentement il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres entre en contact avec celles de Saga.

Mais ce n'était qu'un baiser timide, et à sa grande surprise Aphrodite sentit une main sur sa nuque qui faisait pression afin d'approfondir ce baiser tant attendu.

Mum……. Saga. Dit Aphrodite

…………….

Nous devrions arrêter avant que je ne puisse plus me contrôler. Dit Aphrodite sans trop de conviction.

Et qui te dit que je veux arrêter, j'en ai tellement rêvé que maintenant que c'est réelle je veux en profiter. Dit Saga tout en allongeant Aphrodite sur le dos.

Pris dans un tourbillon de désir incontrôlable les deux chevaliers se goûtèrent avec délice un long moment laissant échappé des gémissements de plaisirs. Saga déboutonna la chemise d'Aphrodite et caressa le corps svelte de son aimé qui sentit un frisson le parcourir, quand au poisson après avoir retirait le T-shirt de Saga il posa ses mains sur les pectoraux bien dessiné de celui-ci.

Pendant ce temps Saga embrassa passionnément Aphrodite, il fit glisser sa langue sur la sienne, la caressant, jouant avec pendant de longues et agréables secondes, il mit fin au baiser après avoir goûté complètement à la cavité buccale de son amant et le regarda.

Aphrodite, je… Commença Saga

Shut, ne dit rien… Dit Aphrodite en enlaçant son nouvel amant, l'embrassant à nouveau

Saga continuait à embrassé Aphrodite tout en le portant, les mains sous ses fesses jusqu'au lit, alors qu'Aphrodite l'entourant de ses jambes, lui rendait ses baisers. Il le posa sur le lit et commença à lui retirer sa chemise, il laissa de nombreux baisers le long de son coup et sur son torse tout en caressant sa peau fine. Aphrodite se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur et avait du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait, mais ressentait un bien être aux simples caresses que lui prodiguait Saga, et perdait toute notion de logique. Sentant Saga un peu hésitant pour lui enlever son pantalon, Aphrodite passa la main dans ses cheveux et la fit glisser jusqu'à son torse, caressant ainsi sa peau douce et chaude.

Saga releva sa tête et son regard rencontra celui d'Aphrodite dans lequel il pouvait y lire tous le désire, et lentement il fit glisser le pantalon suivit de son sous vêtement. Puis Saga se déplaça pour s'agenouiller à côté de son amant et commença à caresser le membre dressé de haut en bas et de bas en haut, Aphrodite laissa échappé un petit gémissement puis fit ensuite glisser ses doigts sur les testicules qui malaxa doucement.

Il écarta les cuisses d'Aphrodite et laissa descendre une main vers l'intimité ainsi exposé où il caressa le pourtour…..

Aphrodite. Dit doucement Saga. Je n'en peux plus, je vais le faire maintenant

Aphrodite compris la pensée de son partenaire acquiesça. Saga tendit ses doigts devant la bouche d'Aphrodite qui se mit à les lécher, puis Saga enfonçant un doigt dans l'intimité chaude de son amant et attendit qu'il s'habitue à sa présence pour en mettre un deuxième et les faire onduler doucement. La douleur que ressentit Aphrodite se transforma bientôt en plaisir, et quand son amant le pénétra réellement, il ne put retenir un cri.

Tu es si chaut… Dit Saga

Saga… je vais… jouir… réussit à articuler Aphrodite entre deux halètements

- Attend un petit peu. Dit Saga. Il donna un dernier coup de rein et se libera à l'intérieur de son amant sans retenir un râle de satisfaction. Aphrodite sentit le liquide chaud se déversait en lui et en cria de plaisir, se libérant lui même à son tour.

Saga se retira et se coucha à côté d'Aphrodite tout en le gardant dans ses bras.

Qu'est ce que l'on fait maintenant ? Dit Aphrodite

Et bien nous devrions nous lavée et en plus j'ai rendez-vous avec Angelo cet après midi. Dit Saga

Mais moi je te parlais de nous, notre relation, est ce que c'est du sérieux, est ce qu'il faut le dire aux autres ? Dit Aphrodite

Ecoute pour le moment tu te poses trop de questions, nous en reparlerons tout à l'heure après avoir vu Angelo je passerai te voire ok ? Dit Saga qui s'était levé entre temps et s'habillait

Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Dit Aphrodite

Alors c'est entendu à tout à l'heure. Dit Saga. Puis avant de partir il se pencha sur Aphrodite et lui vola un baiser.


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois hors du temple du poisson, Saga perdu dans ses pensées n'avait pas senti la présence du verseau qui le fixer d'un air interrogatif.

Que nous vaut ce sourire béa sur ton visage Saga ? Dit Camus

Oh Camus je ne t'avais pas vu, heu… rien pourquoi tu me demandes cela. Dit Saga

Et bien nous n'avons pas l'habitude de te voir afficher un sourire bête. Dit Camus

Mais non il n'y a rien, que vas-tu t'imaginer ? Dit Saga

J'ai vu que tu sortais du temple d'Aphrodite non ! Dit Camus

Ah oui, il m'avait demandé de passer afin que je l'aide à déplacer quelques meubles, tu connais Aphrodite et ses goûts pour la décoration. Dit Saga

Ha ha ha ha rit Camus, il a dû t'en faire baver je suppose. Dit Camus

Si tu savais dit Saga dans sa tête, puis à haute voix bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Angelo alors à plus. Dit Saga

A ce soir mon ami. Dit Camus

Tu viens à la soirée chez Shura ? Dit Saga surpris

Pourquoi cela t'étonne, j'ai bien le droit moi aussi de m'amuser et me détendre non ? Dit Camus

Non non, c'est juste que venant de toi cela soit surprenant. Mais j'y pense ce ne serais pas un certain Milo qui t'aurais forcé la main ? Dit Saga

Le Verseau surprit de cette découverte devint rouge, si j'étais toi je partirai car tu sais comme moi qu'Angelo ne supporte pas attendre. Dit Camus d'un ton sec

Ah oui tu as raison, alors à ce soir. Dit Saga en partant au pas de course, en laissant un Camus pensif

POV de Camus

Non mais qu'est ce qu'ils croient tous que parc que je suis un chevalier de glace, je ne sais pas faire autre chose. Puis Camus se mit à sourire, c'est vrai que Saga avait vu juste si Milo n'avait pas insisté je n'aurais jamais accepté d'aller à cette soirée quand j'y pense.

**Flash back**

Camus était dans les arènes entrain de s'entraîner avec Aldébaran, quand ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Milo.

Camus je te trouve enfin cria le chevalier du scorpion à bout de souffle.

Camus inquiet se précipita vers son ami, qu'est ce qui se passe Milo, y a-t-il un problème ?

Prenant le chevalier du verseau par le bras et le traînant dans un coin de l'arène. En fait oui on peut dire que j'ai un problème, je voulais savoir si tu venais à la soirée chez Shura. Dit Milo

Camus fixait Milo avec des gros yeux sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'est ça ton problème, mais tu te fous de moi Milo. Dit Camus sous la colère

Milo surpris par le ton élevé de son ami recula de quelques pas. Mais enfin Camus tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans cette état, je voulais juste savoir si tu venais ou pas ? Dit Milo

Tu t'entends parler tu débarques en plein milieu d'un entraînement que tu interromps qui plus est pour une histoire de soirée, et en plus je dois bien le prendre non mais c'est une blague !Dit Camus

Milo qui regardait toujours le verseau lui fit un regard de chien battu. Alors tu viens dit le scorpion d'une petite voix.

Ecoute Milo là maintenant, je suis en entraînement alors pour le reste cela peut attendre alors disparaît. Dit Camus sur un ton sec

Bon d'accord désolé de t'avoir dérangé, je voulais juste savoir si mon meilleur ami m'accompagnerai à la soirée mais ce n'est pas grave. Dit Milo d'une voix à peine audible et repartit déçu en traînant les pieds

Camus qu'il l'observait partir eu un pincement au cœur, je sens que je vais encore me faire avoir et après ces paroles Camus se dirigea vers son compagnon d'entraînement pour lui parler.

Ecoute Aldé je crois que l'on va écourter cet séance pour aujourd'hui. Dit Camus

Ce n'est pas grave en plus j'ai vu la tête de Milo en partant ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller. Donc je comprends que tu ne sois pas en état de t'entraîner. Dit Aldébaran

Merci encore et promis la prochaine fois tu auras ta revanche. Dit Camus en partant

J'y compte bien. Dit Aldébaran

Sur le chemin qui le menait au temple Camus rencontra Saga et Angelo qui l'interpellèrent

Camus tu sais qu'est ce qui arrive à notre scorpion, car nous l'avons croisé en chemin et même pas il nous a remarqué il avait l'air absent. Dit Angelo

Non mais je vais de ce pas chez lui pour savoir de quoi il en retourne. Dit Camus

Inutile d'aller chez lui, il a pris la direction de la plage. Dit Saga

Ah merci les gars. Dit Camus

Milo qui était assit sur le sable, avait le regard vers la mer. Et ne remarqua pas Camus qui vint se placer à ses côtés.

Milo je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus mais toi aussi met toi un peu à ma place j'étais en plein entraînement et lorsque je t'ai vu accourir comme un fou j'avais cru le pire.

Je sais mais tu me connais dès que j'ai eu vent de la soirée chez Shura, je n'ai pas réfléchi et la seule chose à qui j'ai pensé c'est toi. Car je me suis dit que se serait une bonne occasion d'y aller en tant que couple. Dit Milo

Camus releva le visage du scorpion et déposa un baiser d'abord timide qui se transforma en un baiser passionné, à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent puis Camus pris la parole

Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour affronter le regards des autres et leurs réactions, tu peux comprendre ça non cela fait pas longtemps tous les deux alors laisse moi le temps de m'y habituer mon ange. Dit Camus

Est-ce que tu as honte de nous car moi je suis fière et j'aimerai criai à tous combien je t'aime, je n'en peut plus de me cacher et de faire attention à ce que je dis et de ne pas pouvoir te prendre la main ou te serrer dans mes bras. Je veux que cela change Camus je ne le supporterai pas longtemps. Dit Milo

Je sais tous cela mon ange et tu sais comme je tiens à toi plus que ma vie, alors encore un peu de patience. Dit Camus

Tout doucement Camus chuchota quelques paroles à Milo puis se télé transportèrent au temple du verseau, ils atterrirent dans la chambre et Camus allongea doucement Milo à côté de lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche, dans son cou tout en glissant une main sous le T-shirt pour caresser la poitrine de son amant. Puis le verseau lui retira son T-shirt sans geste brusque et le reste de ses vêtements, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus l'un contre l'autre, Milo savourait les lèvres sucrées du verseau. Il poussa un cri de surprise quand les doigts de son amant effleurèrent son entrejambe et Camus sourit en sentant le corps de son amant frémir de désir.

Camus prends moi maintenant je n'en peux plus. Dit Milo d'une voix rauque

d'accord mon ange. Dit Camus. Puis doucement il le pénétra et commença ses va et vient ils se libérèrent presque en même temps.

Tu sais Milo je veux bien venir à la soirée mais je veux que tu gardes tes distances. Dit Camus tout en caressant les cheveux de son ange

C'est entendu je serais sage comme une image puisque c'est ce que tu veux. Dit Milo en se lovant contre Camus.

Mais Camus ne remarqua pas une larme qui roula sur la joue de son ange.

Je savais que tu comprendrais et n'oublie pas que je t'aime mon amour. Dit Camus en serrant Milo contre lui.

**Fin du flash back**

J'espère que vous avez aimé la suite ne tardera pas merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez à bientôt


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Pendant ce temps Aiolia qui avait rejoins Shaka dans son temple discutaient dans le salon

Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Aiolia ? Dit Shaka

Rien pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Dit Aiolia

Parce que depuis cinq minutes je te parle et tu te contentes d'hocher la tête, alors que tes pensées sont ailleurs. Dit Shaka

C'est vrai tu as raison, je pensais à mon frère. Dit Aiolia

Qu'a fait Ayoros pour que tu sois si soucieux ? Dit Shaka

Non non je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'a rien fait, j'ai remarqué que depuis notre retour à la vie il était devenu très proche de Shura. Mais ne te méprends pas je ne suis pas jaloux, je me pose juste des questions en plus il n'a pas de petites amies ce qui étonnant venant de mon frère qui était un coureur de jupon. Dit Aiolia

Shaka qui n'avait rien dit se mit à sourire et à repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Shura quelques jours plus tôt.

Flash back

Shura n'était pas dans son état normal depuis quelques jours, mais ce fut Shaka qui le remarqua, et décida qu'il fallait qu'il ait une conversation avec lui. Donc un après midi Shaka descendit au arêne afin d'y trouver Shura.

Et bien Shura tu t'entraînes seul, tu ne veux pas d'un adversaire. Dit Shaka

Si tu veux mais je ne savais pas que toi aussi tu t'étais remis à l'entraînement. Dit Shura

Non je te rassure, je ne le fais de temps en temps que pour garder la forme et ne pas perdre mes réflexes. Dit Shaka

Dans ce cas c'est d'accord, mais je te préviens je ne retiendrai pas mes coups. Dit Shura

Ne t'en fais pas pour moi tu peux y aller, n'oublie pas que je suis aussi un chevalier d'or. Dit Shaka

Durant plus d'une heure les deux chevaliers s'affrontèrent, épuisées ils décidèrent de s'arrêter et prirent place sur les gradins de l'arène pour se reposer.

Alors Shura tu vas me dire ce qui te préoccupes. Dit Shaka

Mais rien que vas-tu t'imaginer Shaka. Dit Shura

Arrête de me mentir j'ai remarqué que depuis quelques jours tu n'est pas toi-même, en faite pour être plus exacte cela date de la soirée chez Aldébaran. Alors vas-tu me dire c'est dù à quoi ou à qui ? Dit Shaka

Bon d'accord, mais promet moi de garder le secret. Dit Shura

Je serais une tombe, tu peux me faire confiance. Dit Shaka

En fait cela s'est passé durant la soirée chez Aldébaran, comme tu as dù le remarqué moi et Ayoros nous sommes devenus très proches.

Hum continue tu m'intrigues. Dit Shaka avec un sourire amusé

Non mais je suis sérieux, arrête de te foutre de moi. Dit Shura en colère

Mais je te taquine, tu ne vois pas la plaisanterie tu peux continuer et je te promets de ne plus t'interrompre. Dit Shaka

Bon je continue alors, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais à la soirée Ayoros était venue accompagné d'une femme. Dit Shura

Ha oui, en plus elle était très belle je me demande où va – t – il les chercher. Dit Shaka

Je n'en sais rien et je m'en moque, est-ce que je peux continuer dit Shura sur un ton sec

Vas –y continue excuse moi. Dit Shaka

Je disais donc que durant toute la soirée Ayoros n'avait des yeux que pour sa cavalière, c'est à peine s'il m'a remarqué et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais jaloux de sa partenaire car elle avait toute son attention. Au début je n'y est pas prêter attention je me suis dit c'est juste un caprice car d'habitude nous sommes toujours ensemble. Puis au cours de la soirée j'avais envie de me retrouver seul, donc je suis sorti devant le temple prendre l'air et là j'ai eu comme un électrochoc car j'ai vu Ayoros qui embrassait cette fille et ce n'était pas un simple baiser, tu peux me croire. Moi qui était là je n'ai pas voulu avertir de ma présence, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis resté caché et sans m'en rendre compte j'ai senti des larmes coulés le long de mes joues et du revers de ma main je les faisaient disparaître. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que j'avais envie d'être à la place de cette fille sentir ses bras puissants me serrer contre lui, et je t'épargne les autres détails.

J'ai alors réalisé que je l'aimais comme un homme aime une femme, j'ai attendu qu'ils retournent à la soirée pour enfin moi aussi y allé. Je ne te dis pas la soirée fut un supplice pour moi, Ayoros n'arrêtait pas d'enlacer et d'embrasser sa cavalière. Depuis cette soirée, j'ai essayé de faire comme si de rien mais impossible à chaque fois que l'on se voit il me parle de ses conquêtes d'un soir et moi je ne le supporte plus c'est plus fort que moi. Alors maintenant tu comprends pourquoi j'essaie de l'éviter, et à chaque fois qu'il me propose de sortir ou même de s'entraîner ensemble je prétexte toujours une excuse. Dit Shura

Et bien je comprends maintenant ton comportement depuis plusieurs jours, mais ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu règleras le problème tu sais. Dit Shaka

Je le sais bien, mais tu me vois aller vers lui et lui annoncer Ayoros je suis amoureux de toi veux-tu sortir avec moi. Dit Shura

Mais je ne t'ai pas dit de le lui annoncer comme cela, il faut que tu t'y prennes d'une façon plus suptile. Dit Shaka

Et bien vas-y explique moi comment faire je suis tout ouie. Dit Shura

Bon tout d'abord arrête de l'éviter et essaie d'aborber le sujet sur les relations entre homme pour savoir ce qu'il en pense, après tu aviseras. Dit Shaka

Bref je me débrouille tout seule en fin de compte c'est ça. Dit Shura

Je suis désolé mon ami, mais moi aussi j'ai mes problèmes en plus il concerne son frère. Dit Shaka

Ne me dit pas que toi aussi, tu en pinces pour Aoilia. Dit Shura

Qu'est ce que tu veux en plus nous sommes mal tombés, il a fallu que cela tombe sur les hétero du sanctuaire ça va être dure. Dit Shaka

Et bien souhaitons nous bonne chance. Dit Shura

Merci et on se tiens au courrant OK. Dit Shaka

OK, bon j'y vais et à plus. Dit Shaka

Fin du Flash back

Shaka tu m'écoute cela fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle, si cela t'ennuie dit le moi et je te laisse. Dit Aoilia

Mais non il faudrait que je te parle, mais promets moi de ne pas m'interrompre jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini. Dit Shaka

Promis. Dit Aoilia

ET LA SUITE LA PROCHAINE FOIS

_**Gomen pour ce retard mais le chapitre est plus long pour me faire pardonner à bientôt **_


	5. Chapter 5

Désolé pour ce retard mais j'avais beaucoup de travail mais maintenant ça va aller, donc la suite ne tardera pas je suis entrain de faire la correction à bientôt

Alors Shaka tu te décides à me parler. Dit Aoilia

Tu sais ce n'est pas si simple à dire comme ça, mais j'espère que tu resteras mon ami malgré les révélations que je vais te faire. Dit Shaka

Arrête tu me fais peur c'est si grave que ça. Dit Aoilia

Bon voilà je me lance, tu as du remarquer que je suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, en fait la raison est simple c'est parce que je suis amoureux d'une personne depuis longtemps et cet amour n'a cessé de s'accroître. Dit Shaka

Ah oui et qui est cette personne, je la connais, elle est comment, elle vit ici. Dit Aoilia

Je t'arrête tout de suite ce n'est pas une femme, c'est d'un homme dont je suis amoureux et qui plus est de toi. Dit Shaka en tournant le dos à son ami attendant sa réaction

Mais après quelques de seconde, Shaka s'inquiéta de ce silence et se retourna pour faire face à son ami, celui-ci resté là le regard perdu sans aucunes réactions. Shaka prit l'initiative de le secouer afin de le faire réagir.

Aoilia tu m'entends, répond moi dit quelque chose tu m'inquiètes. Dit Shaka

Celui-ci le regarda et voyant sa main sur son épaule, le repoussa si fort que Shaka se retrouva les fesses parterre. Il regarda Aoilia avec une pointe de tristesse, à quoi devait-il s'attendre, maintenant qu'il connaissait ses penchants resteraient ils toujours amis ?

Aoilia ne disait toujours rien et regardait son ami dans les yeux. Puis sans un mot, il se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter le temple de la Vierge quand il sentit une main sur son épaule se retourna et d'un coup sec se dégagea en criant :

Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher ou bien tu le regretteras. Dit Aoilia.

Ce qui attrista le plus Shaka ce ne sont pas les paroles mais le regard que lui avait lancé le lion, on pouvait y lire toute la haine et la colère qu'il ressentait.

Une fois Aoilia sortit, Shaka s'écroula à terre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris, maintenant je l'ai perdu pour toujours, plus jamais il ne voudra me parler, j'ai perdu son amitié je n'ai plus rien, que vais-je devenir. Non ce n'est qu'un cauchemar et je vais ma réveiller.

Lorsque Aoilia sorti du temple de la vierge, il était tellement en colère qu'il ne faisait pas attention où il allait et percuta un autre chevalier.

Eh tu pourrais regarder devant toi ?

Désolé Shura, je suis pressé et pas d'humeur alors salut.

Shura regardait le chevalier du lion partir et se demandait qu'est ce qu'il avait car il avait perçut de la colère dans son regard. Puis d'un coup il sentit le désespoir et la peur et se concentra pour savoir de qui cela provenait.

Shaka oh mon dieu s'écria Shura qui partit en courant en direction du temple de son ami.

Lorsque Shura arriva il trouva son ami assit à même le sol en train de pleurer. Tout doucement il s'approcha et s'agenouilla en face du chevalier, il les prit par les épaules et l'obligea à le regardé.

Shaka que t'arrive –t-il ?

Je l'ai perdu à jamais mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire répétait sans cesse Shaka en pleurant.

Mais de quoi parles-tu, et qui as-tu perdu ?

Je te parle d'Aoilia, je lui ai avoué que j'aimé les hommes et que c'est de lui dont j'étais amoureux depuis longtemps. Il m'a repoussé et m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus rien à faire avec moi, toutes ces années d'amitiés envolés en quelques minutes. Dit Shaka le visage en larmes.

Tu sais, il faut lui laissé le temps d'assimilé ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, laisse passer quelques jours et tu verras qu'il te reparlera.

Mais tu ne comprends pas, tu aurais vu son regard, non je peux te dire que c'est fini rien ne sera plus comme avant. Dit Shaka avec tristesse, il se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Attends où vas-tu ? Je vais nous faire du thé, et on parlera.

Non merci, mais j'aimerai être seule s'il te plait et en plus tu as une soirée à préparer.

Il est hors de question que je te laisse dans cette état, en plus la soirée n'aura pas lieu. Dit Shura en colère.

Shaka s'était arrêté de marcher et se retourna pour faire face à Shura :

Ecoute, je t'interdis d'annuler cette soirée, n'oublie pas que beaucoup de nos compagnons attendent cette fête depuis longtemps pour s'amuser et se retrouver tous ensemble, alors va et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dit Shaka en souriant.

D'accord mais tu viens à cette soirée, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas rester seule.

Non je suis désolé, car Aoilia risque d'y être et je n'ai pas le courage de l'affronter, tu peux bien comprendre cela.

Mais je ne pourrais pas m'amuser en te sachant seule et anéanti tu m'en demandes trop. Dit Shura en baissant les yeux.

- Bon si cela peut te faire plaisir, je passerai au cours de la soirée, mais je te préviens tu me laisseras tranquille ok

- Oui oui tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir, donc je vais te laisser te reposais, tu en n'a besoin et on se revoie ce soir. Shura attrapa Shaka et le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura à son oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout finira par s'arranger. Shaka lui fit un sourire, le chevalier du capricorne se détacha de son ami et quittait le temple en le laissant seule.

Le chevalier de la Vierge se dirigeait vers sa chambre afin d'aller d'y reposer.

**La suite est faite, il me manque qu'à la corriger, donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, **


	6. Chapter 6

**Enfin la suite mais ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, j'éspère que vous aimerez à bientôt**

**( des petites reviews pour me motiver ONEGAÏ ) **

Pendant ce temps Aoilia était arrivé dans son temple et se dirigea au salon, voyant que son frère n'y était pas le soulagea, car il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans cet état. Il alla vers le bar et prit une bouteille puis s'installa sur le canapé et commença à se servir quelques verres.

POV d'Aoilia

Dire que depuis toutes ces années je ne mettais rendu compte de rien, en y réfléchissant c'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu avec des filles mais quand même je me serais pas douté qui plus est comment a-t-il fait durant toutes ses années, c'est un homme il a des besoins mais à quoi je pense moi rien que de l'imaginer avec un homme. Avec le recule, je réalise que j'y étais un peut fort, il doit croire qu'il me dégoûte mais ce n'est pas le cas j'ai réagit violement car j'étais surpris surtout venant de sa part.

Je crois que je devrai aller lui parler pour que l'on s'explique plus calmement.

- Aoilia tu es là ? Dit Ayoros

- Oui je suis au salon

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec une bouteille d'alcool à cette heure ci ?

- Rien j'avais besoin d'un petit remontant c'est tout.

- Pourquoi il s'est passé quelques choses ? Demanda Ayoros en prenant place à côté de son frère.

- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas

- Bon je préfère, au faite à quelle heure je passe te prendre pour la soirée ?

- Oh mince j'avais oublié, mais je ne sais pas si je vais y aller, ça ne me dit pas trop.

- Ah non, il est hors de question que tu ne viennes pas sinon je n'y vais pas non plus répondit Ayoros.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises tu peux très bien y aller tout seule, tu as passé l'âge de te faire accompagné.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la raison, cette soirée est un rituelle que nous avons instauré entre nous les chevaliers d'or, afin qu'on puisse tous se retrouvé réunis une fois par mois. Et la règle si tu t'en souviens qu'il n'aurait aucunes absences.

- C'est bon tu as gagné je viendrais, mais je te préviens ne compte pas sur moi pour rester jusqu'à la fin, tu es prévenu. Dit Aoilia en se levant et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Ok je ne t'en demanderai pas plus promis, bon je vais aussi me préparer à quelle heure je passe te prendre alors ?

- Aoilia de la salle de bain, et bien on dit vers 19 heures.

- D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Ayoros sortait de la maison du Lion et se dirigea vers son temple, sur son chemin il croisa Saga et Angelo en grande discussion.

- Alors vous n'allez pas vous préparez pour la soirée leur demanda Ayoros

Saga le regardait en souriant et répondit :

- Contrairement à toi, nous on n'a qu'à mettre un jean et une chemise et c'est tout.

- Non mais attend je ne suis pas aussi compliqué pour m'habiller comme vous le pensez, en plus il y a qu'une personne qui met autant de temps à se choisir des fringues pour s'habiller et vous savez de qui je parle.

- C'est vrai que personne ne peut égaler notre poisson, mais lui il le doit à son image car il représente la beauté répondit Angelo.

- Bon sur ce je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure les amis

- Bon ou en étais-je ah oui tu étais entrain de me demander comment je vivais ma relation avec Mü, mais dit moi qu'est ce que tu veux savoir au juste Saga ?

- En faite comment as-tu su que tu étais attiré par les hommes ? Demanda Saga

- Pour te dire la vérité je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes proprement dit mais je suis tombé amoureux qui plus est d'un homme et croit moi au début j'avais du mal à le reconnaître, je me disais que je n'étais pas normal et puis un jour je n'en pouvais plus alors je suis allé voir Mü. Nous avons tout d'abord appris à se connaître, nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble cela a duré environ deux mois et au cours d'une soirée je lui ai avoué mes sentiments et à ma grande surprise lui aussi étais tombé amoureux de moi, et ne savait pas comment me l'avouer. Ensuite comme c'étaient nouveaux pour nous deux, alors on y est allé doucement c'est-à dire par des caresses et des baisers et bien plus tard nous avons franchis le pas, je ne le regrette pas du tout c'était magnifique.

- Bon maintenant tu vas me dire de qui es-tu amoureux ?

- Qu'est ce qui te faire croire cela ?

- Faut pas être une lumière pour deviner, c'est que quelqu'un t'intéresse et en plus c'est un homme je me trompe pas .

- Et bien c'est vrai, mais jure moi que tu garderas le secret, tu ne le diras même pas à Mü je peux compter sur toi.

- Mais bien sure pour qui tu me prends ! Allez accouche c'est qui ?

- C'est Aphrodite

- Quoi c'est une blague tu me fais marcher là avoue ?

- Mais non pourquoi cela te surprends ? répondit Saga sur la défensive.

- Non non mon ami, c'est juste que ici tous le monde connaît le tempérament et la fougue de notre poisson national, en plus il y a aussi sa façon de s'habiller, son comportement plus qu'aguicheur durant les soirées donc voilà le pourquoi de ma réaction c'est tout.

- En faite ce n'est qu'une image qu'il donne aux yeux des autres, mais je t'assure que lorsque nous sommes seuls c'est une autre personne.

- Attend je t'arrête une minute, que veux tu dire lorsque vous êtes seul, vous vous voyez depuis longtemps tous les deux.

- Oui et non, premièrement oui cela fait maintenant trois mois que nous nous voyons tous les soirs à discuter et à faire des sorties mais entre amis. Nous passions notre temps à se connaître. Deuxièmement avant de venir de rejoindre je sortais de chez lui, mais cette fois-ci nous avons franchi le pas. Dit Saga en attendant la réaction de son ami.

- Comment tu veux dire qu'aujourd'hui vous avez couchez ensemble, sans au préalable de se faire la cour ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là sans se faire la cour ?

- Pour résumé je voulais te dire commencé par des baisers et des caresses et petit à petit à vous connaître et être sur de vos sentiments avant d'aller plus loin voilà tout.

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'on parlé durant ces trois mois et crois moi j'en connais autant sur lui que lui sur moi. Dit Saga avec colère.

- Oui calme toi, je voulais juste te dire qu'à mon avis vous y êtes pris trop vite, bon bref et ensuite que s'était il passé après votre première fois ?

- Rien, car ensuite je me suis levé et avant de partir Aphrodite voulait savoir s'il fallait l'annoncer ou pas ?

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Eh bien que pour le moment non, on verra ensuite mais je t'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi penser ?

- Mais toi est-ce que tu l'aimes ou pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien tout est chamboulés dans ma tête, je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, ou bien juste une attirance physique car comme tu as pu le remarqué, il possède tout les traits d'une femme.

- En bref tu as couché avec lui mais tu ne sais pas si c'est par sentiment ou alors parce qu'il ressemble à une femme, j'ai bien résumé la situation.

- Oui c'est ça.

- Et lui, il en pense quoi de cette nouvelle relation ?

- Je ne sais pas comme je te l'ai dit nous n'avons pas encore parlé.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, en plus ce soir il y a la soirée chez Shura ?

- Oui je sais, je crois que je vais allez le voir et lui dire que l'on met en suspend ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous pour le moment, et on verra plus tard. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Moi, je ne veux pas être mêlé à cette histoire je respecterai ton choix. Mais fait attention à la manière dont tu vas t'y prendre pour l'annoncer à Aphrodite, car j'appréhende sa réaction. Et ce n'est pas tout mais tu as vu l'heure, il faut que j'y aille Mü doit m'attendre, en plus il faut se préparer pour la soirée alors à tout à l'heure et bon courage.

- Oui merci j'en aurai besoin à ce soir et Saga grimpa les marches en direction de la maison du poisson.

Lorsque Saga arriva chez le poisson, il trouva celui-ci allongé sur le canapé entrain de lire un livre, il se mit à l'observer.

POV Saga :

Mais qu'est ce qu'il est beau en plus il ne porte qu'un boxer qui affine ces jambes qu'on a envie de caresser et ce cou, mais à quoi je pense moi bon arrête et va lui parler ne te laisse pas distraire.

- Salut Aphrodite, mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?

- Ah Saga tu m'as fait peur, tu pourrais annoncer ton arrivé au moins, et pour répondre à ta question je sors de la douche.

- Tu ne te prépares pas pour la soirée ?

- Mais en faite je ne sais pas ce que je vais porter, je t'attendais pour que tu me conseilles.

- Non mais je t'arrête toute de suite je ne m'y connais pas du tout question vestimentaire.

- Oui je sais mais je ne voulais pas mettre une tenue un peu trop provocante vu que nous sommes ensemble maintenant, c'est pour cela que je voulais ton avis tout simplement.

- Et bien puisque tu en parles, je suis venus ici afin que nous puissions parler de ce qui c'est passé entre nous.

- C'est quoi cet air sérieux que tu prends, viens t'asseoir. Dit Aphrodite en tapotant sa main à côté de lui.

- Bon écoute Aphrodite je vais être claire, je voudrais que pour le moment on met ce qui s'est produit entre nous entre parenthèse. Du moins jusqu'à que j'y vois un peu plus claire, alors pour ce soir à la fête évite de parler de nous à quelqu'un d'accord.

- Comment ça entre parenthèse, tu ne disais pas cela tout à l'heure quand tu me faisais l'amour. Répondit Aphrodite en colère.

- Je te ferais remarquer que toi aussi tu ne disais pas non, alors pour la culpabilité tu repasseras.

- Non mais je rêve qu'est ce que je mettais imaginer, tu as eu ce que tu voulais et maintenant tu me fais le coup de la personne qui voudrait du temps pour voir ou elle en est. Je te rassure je ne dirais rien sur nous, mais maintenant je voudrais que tu sortes de chez moi je ne veux plus te voir.

- Ecoute ne t'énerve pas, je te demande juste du temps je ne t'ai pas dit que je regrettai seulement que j'avais besoins de temps car c'est nouveau pour moi.

- Je vais te faciliter la tâche alors premièrement entre toi et moi il ne s'est rien passé, ne t'inquiète pas je n'irai pas le crier sur tout les toits. Deuxièmement c'est fini je ne sortirai plus avec toi, et pour finir je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi moins on se verra mieux ce sera et maintenant du sort de chez moi tout de suite. Dit Aphrodite en montrant du doigt la sortie.

- Saga surpris de la tournure que prenait les choses décida qu'il valait mieux laissé Aphrodite se calmé et sortis sans un mot ni un regard.

Dés que Saga sortit Aphrodite s'écroula à terre et se mit à pleurer.

POV d'Aphrodite :

Mais qu'est ce qui ma pris de croire que pour une fois quelqu'un s'intéresserai à moi, j'ai été bien bête pour lui ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un soir. Allez Aphrodite ce soir il y a une fête et cela va me faire du bien en plus je vais lui faire regretter de s'être joué de moi.

Aphrodite se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de se préparer pour la soirée.


	7. Chapter 7

Shura était entrain de faire les dernières vérifications afin de voir si tout était ok.

Alors pour les boissons j'espère que j'en aurai assez de toutes façon j'ai encore trois caisses que je n'ai pas encore ouvertes donc c'est bon, question apéritifs j'en ai disposé un peu partout, pour les poufs j'en ai pris plus que le nombre au cas où, la table est dressée dans le salon et le repas n'aura qu'à être réchauffé, heureusement que j'ai pu trouver ce traiteur qui faisait les spécialités Espagnoles.

Bon ben tout est prêt, je vais maintenant aller pouvoir me préparer et je me demande quel tenu je vais porter bref je verrai cela tout à l'heure une fois sorti du bain.

Ayoros qui sortait de son temple était habillé d'un pantalon noire à pince qui lui moulait à la perfection ses fesses et d'une chemise bleu ciel à manche longue avec les trois premiers boutons ouverts, il arriva devant le temple de son frère quand tout à coup son téléphone se mit à sonner il s'arrêta et répondit :

- Désolé je ne vais pas pouvoir venir j'ai complètement oublié, mais non je n'ai pas de rencart avec une fille en faite j'ai une soirée de prévu si tu veux la vérité c'est une soirée entre amis, il n'y aura que des hommes. Bon c'est d'accord tu as de quoi noté que je puisse te donner l'adresse, on se dit alors dans une demi heure je vous attendrai à l'entrée du Sanctuaire c'est ça je le regrette déjà à plus. Ayoros raccrocha et entra chez son frère.

- Salut Aoilia tu es déjà prêt ?

- Mais il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux tu m'avais dit d'être prêt pour 19 heures que je sache, et maintenant tu es étonné que je suis en avance qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

- Rien pourquoi tu me demandes ça.

- Arrête je te connais, alors accouche

- Bon en faite j'avais oublié que j'avais une soirée de prévue et une des filles qui l'organise vient de m'appeler pour savoir à vers quel heure je comptais être là.

- Tu lui as dit que tu avais déjà une soirée de prévu non

- En faite ce n'est pas si simple répondit Ayoros en se grattant la tête

- Comment ça explique toi

- Tu sais comment sont les filles quand elles veulent quelques choses de plus, elle ne m'a pas lâché au téléphone lorsque je lui ai dit que j'avais une soirée entre amis elle s'est mise à hurler, alors j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que c'était une sorte de réunion que l'on fait chaque mois mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre du coup elles débarquent pour notre soirée et à l'heure ou je te parle elles doivent m'attende à l'entrée du Sanctuaire.

- Dit moi que c'est une blague, tu me fais marcher là

- Et bien j'aurai bien aimé mais c'est la vérité et j'imagine la tête des autres quand elles vont débarquées à la soirée.

- Bon maintenant il faut y aller, mais il ne faut pas que les autres nous voient descendre alors je te propose que l'on se téléporte jusqu'à l'entrée et voir si elles sont arrivées ok. Ah j'allais oublier combien sont-elles ?

- Je crois qu'elles ne viendront pas toutes environs une dizaine mais pas plus

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que Shura va m'en vouloir à mort tout cela par ta faute.

- Mais c'est bon je m'excuserai auprès de lui et des autres quoique les autres vont être content que des femmes viennent à la soirée ça nous changera de nos soirée habituel allez vient, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

- D'accord allez passe devant je te suis, je ne sais pas mais cette soirée je l'a sent mal.

Pendant ce temps dans le temple du Capricorne des chevaliers commençaient à arrivé par petit groupe. Tout d'abord ce fut Milo et Camus qui arrivèrent avec une bouteille de champagne trouvant Shura devant l'entrée accueillant ses invités

- Milo, Camus content que vous soyez de la fête en plus vous êtes les premiers.

Camus qui s'était retourné vers Milo lui fit une remarque :

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit que nous avions encore le temps, mais toi comme toujours tu étais pressé

- Ca va Camus de quoi tu te plains au moins je pourrais profiter de toi avant que les autres arrivent. Lui avait chuchoté Milo à son oreille.

Camus sur la remarque se mit à rougir, entrainant son compagnon à l'intérieur. Shura qui ne les avait pas quittés des yeux souriait. Je me demande quand se décideront ils d'annoncer qu'ils sont ensemble, au moins eux ils vivent une belle histoire ce n'est pas comme moi qui ait peur de me déclarer. Allez Shura reprends toi de toute façon ce soir je lui avoue mes sentiments on verra ce qui se passera par la suite, comme ça je serai fixé.

Une fois arrivé au salon Camus se dirigea sur le canapé tandis que Milo avait pris la direction du bar.

- Camus je te serre un verre ?

- Oui mais quelque chose de pas très fort car comme tu le sais je ne tiens pas l'alcool

- Mumm intéressant si je veux pouvoir faire ce que je veux de toi il me suffit de te saouler, je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Arrête je ne trouve pas ça drôle quand nous sommes que tout les deux je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients mais en public, je préfère rester saubre.

- Je sais je sais tu me l'a déjà expliqué, mais j'aimerai tellement que tu te laisses un peu aller et pouvoir montrer à tous le monde combien on s'aime. Comme je te l'ai dit je serais patient, mais je ne s'ai pas pour combien de temps encore.

- Merci mon ange

Milo prit place à côté de son amant, il laissa ses mains caresser les cuisses de Camus qui sous l'effet se laissa faire, il essaya de repousser Milo qui se mit à lui faire des petits baisers papillons sur le coup et fini sa course sur les lèvres de son bienaimé. Le baiser était doux, Camus qui avait senti l'arrivé de ses camarades l'avait repoussé violement Milo se retrouva par terre et regarda Camus avec surprise et colère.

- Ca va pas la tête tu pourrais être moins brutal

- J e t'avais dit de t'arrêter d'ailleurs ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour faire cela

- Excuse moi je ne savais pas qu'il fallait prendre rendez vous pour des moments de tendresse

- Tu mélanges tout, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça le problème ?

- Ah oui comment pourrais je oublier, tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter je ne sais combien de fois que tu n'es pas encore prêt

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, vas y dit ce que tu as dire sans sous entendu

- Milo se leva en regardant son amant, quand tu seras prêt à annoncer à nos amis que nous sommes ensembles alors à ce moment là nous pourront ré avoir des relations, alors en entendant il ne se passera plus rien entre nous

- C'est un chantage que tu me fais, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas comme me force la main répondit Camus avec colère

- Tu le prends comme tu veux, mais la balle est dans ton camp, si tu veux vraiment construire quelque chose de sérieux avec moi et bien tu n'as qu'à faire le bon choix.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par le bon choix ?

- C'est très simple soit ce soir nous annonçons à nos amis notre relation ou bien c'est fini je veux dire plus de rendez vous secret, plus de moment de câlins et ce jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à ne plus te cacher voilà

- Bien si tu le prends comme ça, tu peux considérer que c'est fini entre nous

Milo sous le choc se leva d'un bon et alla s'accrocher aux bras de Camus

- Quoi mais tu plaisantes là hein répondit Milo en lui jetant un regard suppliant

- Mais non, j'ai horreur que l'on me force la main et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ca va arriver. Répondit Camus d'un air froid

Milo toujours accroché aux manches de Camus lui dit :

- Tu ne peux pas envoyer toute notre histoire comme cela aux oubliettes, je t'aime je t'en prie Camus sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. Allez Camus pardonne moi je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort, comprend moi je tiens trop à toi et j'aimerai le montrer à tous.

Camus ne put répondre à Milo car Aphrodite, Mû, Angelo et Aldébaran venaient d'arrivée, il se détacha de Milo et alla saluer ses amis.

Milo qui n'avait toujours pas bougé se disait dans sa tête. Non mais je dois rêver, ça ne peut pas finir entre nous, en plus les autres commencent à arriver ils nous ont interrompu. Durant la soirée il faut que j'arrive à le coincé tout seule pour qu'on finisse cette conversation car je ne laisserais pas tombé.

Aphrodite qui avait remarqué Milo perdu dans ses pensés décida d'aller le taquiner un peu

- Qu'arrive t il à mon scorpion préféré

- Aphrodite mon ami, rien ne t'inquiète pas mais dit moi tu es magnifique comme d'habitude un rien ne t'habille.

- Arrête de me flatter, merci quand même en plus je te dis pas le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour trouver la tenue que je porte ce soir

- Et bien je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais je plains la personne sur qui tu vas t'acharner

- Alors tu crois que j'ai quelqu'un en vue c'est ça

- N'oublie pas que je te connais Aphrodite, je t'assure qu'avec moi le secret sera bien garder alors qui est ce ?

- Pour te dire la vérité c'est déjà fini, en résumé il n'était pas sur de ses sentiments mais moi je l'aime depuis longtemps

- Mon pauvre ami et quel est enfoiré qui s'est permis de te faire du mal, que j'aille lui dire deux mots.

- Ah non promets-moi de ne pas intervenir, je peux encore régler cette histoire moi-même

- D'accord excuse moi tu as ma parole que je n'interviendrai pas, maintenant dit moi qui as réussi l'exploit de ravir ton cœur

- C'est Saga

- Et bien ça alors, tiens qu'à on parle du loup regarde qui est ce qui vient d'arriver

- Bon j'ai ta parole, tu ne fais rien ok

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai d'autres soucis en tête

- Toi tu t'es encore disputé avec Camus

- Oui tu sais comme d'habitude, mais j'espère régler cela ce soir

Pendant ce temps Saga qui venait d'arriver, posa son regard sur Aphrodite. Mais ma parole ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble ses deux là, je sais qu'ils sont très proches mais je ne sais pourquoi je réagis comme ça en plus la tenue que porte Aphrodite mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris à lui aussi de porter ce genre de fringues.

Saga fut sortie de ses pensées par son ami Death Mask

- Te voilà enfin, j'avais peur que tu me fasses faux bon mon ami

- Comme si tu allais être seule, tu es venu avec ta moitié alors s il te plait

- Oui c'est vrai mais au faite tu as vu notre poisson, ce soir il s'est vraiment lâché de toute façon il n'ya que lui pour porter ce genre de tenu. Moi je sais que je ne laisserai jamais Mû se montrer vêtu de cette façon en plus devant les autres, mais faut dire aussi qu'Aphrodite à un corps très fin ajouté à son visage que des personnes qui le connaîtrait pas le prendrait pour une femme, tu n'es pas de mon avis. Oh excuse moi c'est vrai que maintenant vous êtes ensemble

- Non c'est bon de toute façon, j'allais te le dire entre Aphro et moi est bien c'est déjà fini. Répondit Saga avec une pointe de tristesse

- Depuis quand ?

- Je t'avais dit tout à l'heure que je devais passer chez lui pour avoir une conversation, et bien il a très mal pris lorsque je lui ai suggéré de mettre notre histoire en attente je t'épargne les détails en résumé il s'est mis colère et m'a dit que c'était fini entre nous voilà

- Et toi comment vas-tu ?

- En faite je ne sais pas, en plus de le voire en train de se pavaner dans cette tenu aux yeux de tous, et bien je suis jaloux et en colère contre moi-même car si j'avais mieux agis en ce moment il serait à mes côtés et porterai un jean sans trou et une chemise et non ce débardeur en mail ou l'on voit tout à travers

- Cela voudrait dire que tu as des sentiments envers lui

- Oui, mais comment faire pour le lui faire comprendre

- Tu n'as qu'à le reconquérir tout simplement. Dit Death Mask en tapotant l'épaule de son ami

- Facile à dire, bon on verra si au cours de la soirée j'arrive à être seule avec lui. Allez viens retournons voir les autres je vois Mû qui n'arrête pas de regarder dans notre direction

- C'est bon alors allons y

Tout les deux se dirigèrent vers le groupe de Mû, Aldébaran et Camus.

Quand à Milo il était allé rejoindre Shura qui attendait les autres chevaliers qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

- Alors tu comptes rester encore longtemps ici à les attendre, n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui reçoit donc ta place est plutôt à l'intérieur à servir les invités et voir s'ils ne manquent de rien

- Je sais mais je me demande ce que font les autres, ils sont en retard

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ils vont finir par arrivé, alors tu vas me faire plaisir de rentrer et de t'occuper de tes invités. Quand à moi je vais rester là et attendre l'arrivée des retardataires qui ne serait tardé, allez file

Shura n'essaya pas de discuter avec Milo et rentra rejoindre les autres chevaliers. Dés qu'il pénétra au salon tous les chevaliers déjà présents se retournèrent vers lui, et ce fut Aphrodite qui cria :

- Ah quand même le maître de maison à finit par nous rejoindre, ce n'est pas trop tôt

- Désolé, j'étais à l'entrée entrain d'attendre les retardataires

- Mais il n'y a personne avec toi, ils ne viennent pas

- Non non, c'est Milo qui a insister pour prendre ma place, mais j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tarder, bon quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose en attendant

Shura se mit à servir ses amis, puis se dirigea vers la sono pour mettre de la musique. C'est Aphrodite qui lui avait suggéré de la mettre afin qu'i y ait un peu d'ambiance.

Dix minutes plus tard ce fut Shaka qui arriva, il portait un jean brut avec un sweat à col V de couleur bleu comme ses yeux il m'adressa un petit sourire forcé et se dirigea vers Mû et Death Mask afin de les saluer. J'ai laissé Aphrodite s'occuper de la sono et me suis dirigé vers Shaka .

- Désolé les amis, je peux vous l'emprunter j'ai besoin de lui. Dit Shura à Mû, Death Mask et Saga, il tira Shaka par le bras et l'entrainant à la cuisine

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Shura ?

- Et bien déjà bonjour, je suis content que tu sois venu j'avais peur que tu ne changes d'avis

- Je suis là, alors ne m'en demande pas trop s'il te plait

- Oui tu peux compter sur moi, en faite je voulais te parler à part car comme tu as pu le remarquer Aoilia et Ayoros ne sont pas encore venu. Est-ce que tu crois qu'Aoilia à parler de toi à son frère et que du coup ils ont décidé de ne pas venir ?

- Ecoute je n'en sais rien, mais vu comment il a réagit lorsque je lui annoncé mes penchants et mes sentiments envers lui et bien peut être qu'il ne souhaite pas venir de peur de tomber sur moi et que son frère n'a pas voulu le laisser seul, mais ce n'est qu'une supposition. Je suis désolé si par ma faute tes chances avec Ayoros tombent à l'eau, si je n'avais pas parlé au moins peut être….

- Non qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit tu as été honnête et je t'admire pour cela

- Oui mais j'aurai du attendre jusqu'à ce que la soirée soit passé pour lui parlé au moins je ne l'aurai pas gâché

- Je t'interdis de penser cela, tu n'y es pour rien, allez vient retournons voir les autres

- Tu as raison allons y

Pendant que Shaka et Shura discutaient dans la cuisine, Ayoros et Aoilia étaient arrivé mais à la grande surprise de tous accompagnées de plusieurs femmes.

A leur retour au salon Shura s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée du salon et Shaka qui le suivait de prêt lui rentra dedans et se retrouvai les fesses parterre.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend de t'arrêter tout d'un coup. Demanda Shaka en se relevant et se frottait les fesses, mais voyant que Shura ne parlais et ne bougeait toujours pas il passa devant lui afin de voir qu'est ce qui ce passait

- Mais c'est quoi çà ? Demandait Shaka en montrant du doigt les femmes, tu étais au courant Shura ?

Shura après la surprise passée regardant son ami et lui répondit :

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête je suis aussi surpris que toi qu'ils aient osé amener des femmes, non mais attends je vais leur dire deux mots. Shura laissa son ami Shaka et se dirigea vers les deux frères. Aoilia voyant Shura se dirigeait vers eux tapota l'épaule de son frère afin de l'avertir de son arrivé.

- Laisse moi je vais lui parlé et essayé de lui expliquer. Dit Ayoros à son frère

- Et bien je te souhaite bonne chance car vu son regard il n'a pas l'air content

- Ayoros peux tu me dire qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour ramené des filles à notre soirée

- Tout d'abord je tenais à dire pour ma défense que ce n'était pas prévu, mais en faite j'avais oublié qu'il y avait une soirée de prévu avec ses filles et….

Mais Shura ne le laissa par finir et répondit :

- Tu t'es dit autant faire une pierre deux coup, alors comme tu ne pouvais annuler aucune des soirées tu as préféré amener les filles pour en faire profiter les autres, mais ton grand cœur te perdra mon pauvre.

- Mais tu n'y es pas du tout laisse moi t'expliquer. Dit Ayoros en tenant le bras de Shura

- Lache moi et va rejoindre ton fan club, elles t'attendent. Quand à moi je vais aller rajouter des couverts pour le repas vu que nous sommes plus que prévu. Répondit Shura sur un ton cassant et se dirigea vers une autre pièce.

Aoilia qui avait vu Shura partir alla voir son frère

- D'après la tête que tu fais Shura l'a mal pris ou je me trompe

- Non non c'est ça en plus il croit que j'avais prévu de les amenés, il ne m'a même pas laissé m'expliquer du coup il m'en veut

- Laisse le se calmer ensuite tu verras qu'il reviendra te parler

Puis Ayoros se dirigea vers un groupe de fille qui lui faisait signe et laissa son frère. Et au moment d'aller rejoindre Camus et Aldébaran Aoilia croisa le regard de Shaka qui lui tourna le dos afin de rejoindre Shura.

**Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce retard mais le chapitre est plus long, ca y est nous sommes enfin arrivée au jour de la soirée que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Entre Shaka et Aoilia / Saga et Aphrodite / Camus et Milo / Ayoros et Shura patience……… A bientôt**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

La fête battait son plein, les filles ne lâchaient pas les hommes.

Shura tout en s'occupant de rajouter de nouveaux couverts jeta des petits coups d'œil en direction d'Ayoros afin de voir ce qu'il faisait, et que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva Ayoros entrain de se faire entrainer au centre de la pièce pour danser un slow.

POV Shura

Non mais dite moi que je rêve, il ne va quand même pas oser danser avec elle, je vais tuer Aphrodite qu'est ce qui lui a pris de mettre du slow lui aussi. En plus elle le colle comme une sensu et bien sur lui ça ne le déplait pas au contraire.

Vaut mieux que je retourne en cuisine avant que je fasse quelque chose que je regretterai.

Ayoros continuait à danser avec sa partenaire sans se souciait des autres, et voyant qu'il ne la repoussait pas elle en profita pour lui voler un baiser surprit il ne répondit pas au baiser de suite puis finit par céder, Shura qui revenait au salon assista à la scène, Shaka le vit et vint à ses côtés et le tira afin de le faire sortir de la pièce.

Shura comme un automate suivait son ami dans le jardin situé à l'arrière du temple, il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remettre de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Shaka le pris dans ses bras et lui dit :

Je sais ce que tu ressens et tu dois souffrir, mais il faut que tu sois fort

Shura s'agrippa avec force et rage à son ami et répondit :

Mais ça fait si mal, je n'en peux plus et je ne sais pas si je vais tenir toute la soirée à le voire embrassé ces filles. Et il se mit à pleurait

Pleure vas y cela t'apaisera, tu verras qu'après ça ira mieux

Je ne suis pas comme toi Shaka je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma colère et ma peine, mais qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?

Les deux amis étaient toujours dans le jardin, et n'avaient pas remarqué qu'une personne les épiait.

Allez Shura ressaisit toi, tu as des invités

Mais c'est au dessus de mes forces, je ne pourrai pas retourner dans la salle comme si de rien était

Et bien si mon ami et je vais t'y aidé

Mais dit moi, comment tu fais pour tenir le coup au sujet d'Aoila ?

J'ai mis mes sentiments de côté, et j'ai écouté un ami qui m'a obligé à venir à une soirée afin de ne pas rester seul à me morfondre

Tu as raison j'ai des invités et je ne peux pas les laissé

Enfin je te retrouve, je sais que ce n'est que durant la soirée mais après si tu veux nous prendrons le temps d'en discuter

Merci encore, bon il serait temps de rejoindre nos amis tu ne crois pas ?

Oui tu as raison en plus connaissant Aphrodite, il doit te chercher de partout.

Les deux chevaliers se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le grand salon. Juste après leur départ, la personne qui les épiait sorti de son coin et parla à haute voix

Alors comme ça ces deux hommes sont amoureux des deux frères et bien s'ils croient que je vais laisser partir de si bon gibiers, ils se trompent. Ils vont voire de quoi sont capable les femmes, une fois que j'aurai mis au courant les autres filles.

Une fois Shura et Shaka arrivée au salon Aphrodite se précipita sur Shura et dit

Mais tu étais passé où, tu crois que c'est bien de disparaître et de laisser ses invités comme tu l'as fait ?

Shura baissa la tête et s'excusa auprès de ses amis

Je suis désolé, mais…. (Shura fut coupé par Shaka)

C'est de ma faute, j'avais besoin de lui parler et ça ne pouvait pas attendre. A ce moment là il rencontra le regard d'Aoilia.

Bon dans ce cas le sujet est clos nous pouvons reprendre notre soirée dit Aphrodite

Mais bien sûr, vous pouvais vous rendre à la salle à manger pour passer à table, le temps que je mette les plats à réchauffer.

Dokko et Aldébaran se levèrent en disant

ce n'est pas trop tôt nous commencions à avoir faim. Et tous se mirent à rire

Pendant ce temps la femme qui avait écouté la conversation de Shaka et Shura s'empressa de rejoindre ses amies et dit

les filles j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire

Une des filles la regarda et lui répondit

mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives, ça ne peut pas attendre nous allons passer à table

Non justement c'est très important et je vous jure que vous me remercierez âpres

Ayoros qui avait vu les filles se regroupées dans un coin du salon vint vers elles

Eh les filles vous venez nous passons à table

Une des filles se détacha du groupe et lui répondit

Nous arrivons dans quelques minutes

Ok mais ne tardaient pas

Avant de rejoindre ses amies la jeune femme chuchota à Ayoros

Tu me gardes une place à côté de toi s'il te plait

Ayoros gêné et embarrassé ne voulant pas la vexée lui répondit

Et bien je ne te promets rien car je ne sais moi-même où je m'assoie étant donné que l'organisateur de la soirée à déjà fait un plan de table.

Ah d'accord dit la femme avec une pointe de tristesse, mais bon on se voit toute à l'heure

Et Ayoros lui répondit d'un signe de la tête et partit rejoindre ses amis. Une fois Ayoros parti la jeune femme rejoignit ses amies, et la personne qui avait épié la conversation des chevaliers dans le jardin se nommait Alicia et commença son récit aux autres

Tout d'abord les filles je tenais à vous avertir que vous allez être surprise, alors si je vous dis qu'il y a deux hommes qui sont gays à la soirée

Une fille lui demanda

Tu pourrais être plus claire, car tu ne nous apprends rien, nous avions toutes remarquées le couple qui n'arrêtait pas de se faire des câlins en douce et si je me souviens il s'agit de Mû et Angelo alors pour la nouvelle tu repasseras ma chère, allez les filles on retourne rejoindre les autres.

Non non attendez, tu n'y es pas du tout je ne parlais pas de ce couple là

Ah bon et bien vas-y on t'écoute

En faite toute à l'heure j'étais sortis prendre un peu l'air dans le jardin qui se trouve à l'arrière du temple, et j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux personnes

Et alors je ne vois pas le rapport….

Mais laisse moi finir donc je disais qu'il y avait deux personnes qui discutaient si on peut dire cela, c'était plutôt un qui pleurait et l'autre le réconfortait. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai appris que ces deux personnes étaient amoureuses d'autres homme et attendez que je vous dise de qui ?

Allez ne nous fait pas languir d'avantage et dit nous qui est amoureux de qui ?

Oui j'y viens les deux personnes sont le blond qui ferme la plupart du temps ses yeux et le deuxième c'est l'hôte de la soirée, et tous les deux sont amoureux des frères Aoila et Ayoros voilà vous savez tout enfin presque

Il y eut un silence puis quelques filles parlèrent entre elles, et une fille du groupe posa une question à Alicia

Mais tu ne nous a pas dit le plus important est ce que les deux frères avaient répondu à leurs avances ?

D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre le blond qui s'appelle Shaka à fait sa déclaration à Aoila, mais celui-ci à refusé ses avances et l'a même très mal pris

Que s'est il passé au juste, est ce qu'ils se parlent ou non ?

En faite depuis sa déclaration ils ne se sont ni vu ni parlé jusqu'à ce soir mais aucun des deux n'a brisé la glace, donc ça fait un bon point pour nous

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là

Et bien que nous n'allions pas perdre de si bon partie

Et concernant l'autre frère Ayoros, est il au courant ?

Apparemment l'hôte de la soirée Shura n'ose pas le lui avoué car il a peur de perdre son amitié

En claire nous avons deux hommes qui sont amoureux de deux hétéros et qui plus est pas de n'importe qui

Oui donc c'est pourquoi il faut à tout prix les empêcher de rester seule entre eux, on ne va quand même pas laisser ces apollons changer de bord

Et tu suggères quoi pour que ça n'arrive pas

Déjà ne jamais les laissé seul et sans surveillance et toujours une fille à leurs côté

Je vois que tu as pensé à tout sauf au plus important

C'est-à-dire ?

Laquelle de nous aura le privilège d'être à leurs côtés

Et bien tout simplement celles qui réussiront à les séduire, mais vous savez qu'il y a d'autres hommes à la soirée donc celles qui échoueront aurons d'autres beaux mecs. Alors vous êtes d'accord. Par contre je vous préviens ne vous mettez pas toutes à les harceler en même temps, soyez discrète.

Une fille du groupe demanda :

Je voulais savoir celles qui ne sont pas intéressé par ces deux là, peuvent se rabattre sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mais bien sûr, tu as des vus sur quelqu'un en particulier vas' y dit nous de qui s'agit t'il ?

La fille qui avait posé la question devint toute rouge et dit d'une voix hésitante :

Et bien c'est le grand avec ses cheveux bleu je crois qui s'appelle Saga

Hum tu as raison, il est très sexy tu n'as pas pris le plus moche, mais ne t'en fait pas je te le laisse ce n'est pas mon type.

Puis Alicia se tourna vers les autres filles et leur dit : Bon on ne va pas faire attendre ces charmants messieurs quand même.

Pendant ce temps au salon principale les chevaliers prirent chacun leurs places attribués.

Une fois arrivée les filles virent qu'il y avait une place libre entre chaque homme, Ayoros se leva et prit la parole

Venez vous installez le repas va refroidir, vous pouvez vous assoir ou bon vous semble allez ne soyez pas timide

Chacune des filles alla s'installé à côté d'un chevalier et bien sûr Alicia c'était précipité au côté d'Ayoros, une fois tous le monde à table Shura arriva avec les plats prêt à servir.

Au cour du repas certains étaient plus à l'aise que d'autres une bonne ambiance régnait. Après avoir servit les entrées Shura chercha une place pour s'installer à son tour, mais à sa grande déception la place au côté d'Ayoros était déjà prise par Alicia et vu le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui son ami avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

Alors avec déception il du se résoudre à prendre une chaise et se mettre en bout de table car toutes les places étaient prises vu que la présence des filles n'étaient pas prévu. Shaka était le seul qui avait remarqué que Shura n'avait pas de place attitrés et en voyant le visage triste de son ami et que personne ne faisait attention, la personne qui était à côté de lui ne faisait pas attention à lui et il s'en moquait royalement elle était plus occupé à parlé avec Doko qui pour la soirée avait pris l'apparence d'un jeune homme. Shaka se leva pris sa chaise et alla s'assoir au côté de Shura, celui-ci le regarda étonné et lui demanda :

Mais qu'est ce tu fais et pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à ta place ?

Ca ne se voit pas je viens tenir compagnie à un ami lui répondit Shaka

Merci mais ce n'était pas la peine de venir de toute façon je vais me lever pour faire le service

Raison de plus je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que toi qui doit travailler tu n'es pas à leur service

Dois-je te rappeler que je suis celui qui reçoit et donc c'est à moi de faire le service

D'accord mais ils pourraient au moins se proposer de t'aider un peu quand même

Non laisse lez tranquille tu vois bien qu'ils passent une bonne soirée

Bon donc je peux t'aider au moins ça m'occupera car comme tu l'as si bien constaté ils ont l'air de bien s'amusé dit Shaka en regardant Aoila qui n'arrêtait pas de rire avec une femme.

Shura qui avait vu vers qui le regard de son ami était dirigé ne rajouta rien et laissa shaka le suivre en cuisine.

Pendant ce temps autour de la table les chevaliers n'avaient même pas remarqué l'absence de leurs amis à part quelques filles mais ne dirent rien préférant en profité au contraire. Alicia n'arrêta pas tous le long du repas de poser des questions à Ayoros concernant sa vie sentimentale, son style de femme, sa profession, au début il trouva cela amusant qu'une personne en veuille savoir autant sur lui mais vers la fin cela commença à l'énervé.

Pov d'Ayoros

Mais de quoi je mêle elle pousse un peu le bouchon un peu loin, on ne sort même pas ensemble et déjà elle veut tout connaitre de moi normalement c'est lorsque l'on sort avec quelqu'un qu'on apprend à se connaître au fur à mesure, et au faite il est où Shura il n'a même pas pu s'assoir à mes côté. Ayoros fit un tour de table et remarqua que son ami n'était plus à table, quel genre d'ami je suis je n'avais même pas vu qu'il avait quitté la table et qui plus est je n'ai pas fait attention à lui depuis le début de la soirée tel que je le connais il doit être en cuisine. Je crois que je vais aller le rejoindre en cuisine et tout d'abord m'excuser de mon comportement et lui proposer mon aide, ah mais je l'avais oublié celle là comment je vais m'en débarrassé.

Alicia qui n'arrêtait pas de parler n'avait pas remarqué q'Ayoros ne l'écoutait plus, puis d'un coup celui-ci se leva et s'excusa auprès d'elle, mais Alicia le retint par le bras et lui demanda :

Je peux savoir ou tu te sauves comme ça ?

Je reviens je vais juste voir Shura afin de savoir s'il a besoin d'aide

Mais c'est bon ne te prend pas la tête il y a son copain qui est déjà parti lui donné un coup de main allez rassies toi

Ayoros dégagea son bras et lui dit sur un ton sec :

D'une personne ne m a jamais dit ce que je dois ou ne pas faire et deuxièmement Shura est mon meilleur ami donc je décide seul. Il partit et laissa Alicia

Au même moment dans la cuisine les deux chevaliers étaient en grande conversation, Shaka essayait de consoler son ami

Ecoute Shura je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais il faut que tu fasses un effort au moins jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi aussi mais c'est plus fort que moi pourtant je t'assure que j'ai essayé

A ce moment là Ayoros arriva mais entendant une discussion préféra attendre à la porte la fin de la conversation afin de ne pas les déranger. Les deux autres ignorant la présence d'Ayoros continuaient de parler et c'est Shaka qui reprit :

Shura comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt on rediscutera de tout cela ce soir ok

Mais de quoi tu veux que l'on discute il n'y a rien à faire je suis amoureux de mon meilleure ami est celui-ci est un hétéro à cent pour cent donc ce qui me reste à faire c'est de taire mes sentiments afin de ne pas le perdre en temps qu'ami tout simplement.

E t c'est à ce moment là qu'apparût Ayoros sous le choc des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre …

Désolé pour ce retard j'avais beaucoup de travail mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber cette fic maintenant je vais prendre un rythme régulier à bientôt


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Ayoros resta quelques instants sans bouger ce fut Shaka qui brisa ce silence en disant :

Il te fallait quelque chose Ayoros ?

Celui-ci se reprit et répondit

Non non j'étais venu juste pour savoir si vous aviez besoin d'aide c'est tout

Tout en répondant Ayoros n'adressa pas un regard à Shura et lui par contre avait tourné le dos et faisait semblant d'être occupé.

Comme tu peux le voir nous nous en sortons à merveille tous les deux, tu peux retourner rejoindre les autres nous arrivons avec la suite merci quand même d'avoir proposé t'on aide.

Mais ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier c'est normal Shura est quand même mon meilleur ami. Puis Ayoros quitta la cuisine.

Une fois partie Shura s'écroula sur une chaise et dit à Shaka :

Dit moi que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'Ayoros n'as pas attendu ce que je viens de dire il y a quelques instants ?

Shaka s'assit à côté de son ami et lui répondit :

j'aurai aimé te dire la même chose, mais tu dois accepter la vérité et je te confirme bien qu'il connaît à présent tes sentiments envers lui ainsi que tes penchants.

Mais comment je vais faire maintenant, je ne pourrai pas y retourné et le regardé en face en plus il doit me détester ?

Tu t'inquiètes pour rien

Tu te fous de moi là non, mon meilleur ami, je veux dire plutôt mon ancien meilleur ami a appris que j'étais gays qui plus est amoureux de lui et je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ?

Déjà je t'arrête tout de suite si tu as bien entendu il a dit tout à l'heure qu'il venait aider un ami donc cela veut dire qu'il te considère toujours comme son ami alors arrête de faire des conclusions trop hâtive.

Pendant ce temps Ayoros se rendit directement au jardin afin de s'éclaircir les idées, une fois arrivé il s'installa sur un rocher et se mit à penser :

**POV d'Ayoros**

Non mais j'y crois pas mon meilleur ami est homo moi qui croyait le connaître, dire que depuis toujours il a dû garder le secret. En plus quand je pense à toutes les soirées auxquelles j'ai dû l'obliger à m'accompagner afin qu'il sorte avec des filles, alors que lui était attiré par les hommes.

Ca dû être dur pour lui d'essayer de paraître comme tout le monde, mais je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'il aime les garçons mais ça ma fait un choc. Tel que je le connais il doit penser que je le déteste mais bon je verrai tout à l'heure avec lui pour le moment j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Sur ce Ayoros appela son frère par télépathie.

**Fin POV**

Dans le salon Aolia qui discutait avec Angelo s'excusa auprès de lui pour rejoindre son frère, une fois arrivé il l'interrogea :

Alors que me veux-tu pour me faire venir ici en urgence ?

Assied toi j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer et tu vas être surpris

C'est si grave que ça pour que tu sois sérieux ?

En faite je viens d'apprendre que mon meilleur ami est homo

Sur le coup Aolia ne réalisa pas les paroles de son frère, ensuite il se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

Tu me fais marcher là, allez avoue

Non je t'assure que c'est la vérité je viens à l'instant de le découvrir

Mais comment est ce possible ?

Ca mon vieux je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec lui

Mais tu viens de me dire à l'instant que tu venais de le découvrir, ç'est que tu as parlé avec lui ?

Et ben non j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et Shaka dans la cuisine.

A l'annonce du nom de la Vierge Aoilia se raidit et se reprit

Tu n'as entendu que Shura qui parlé ?

Oui en faite Shaka essayé de le réconforter à ce que j'ai compris, mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question il y a quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant concernant Shaka ?

Aoilia s'assit à son tour au côté de son frère et lui répondit

Ce que j'ai omis de te dire, c'est que moi-même j'ai appris que mon meilleur ami était homo

Ayoros surpris surpris de la npuvelle regarda son frère et lu dit

Et tu es au courant de pus quand exactement ?

Je l'ai appris ce matin c'est Shaka qui me l'a dit lui-même

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé notre vierge attiré par les hommes et qu'est ce qui c'est passé ensuite ?

Sur le coup j'ai paniqué et j'ai commencé à lui hurlé dessus j'étais en colère en plus il m'avait aussi annoncé qu'il était amoureux de moi. Tu me connais je ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir, depuis je ne lui ai pas encore adressé la parole.

Donc vous êtes en froid en ce moment ?

C'est plutôt moi qui lui ait dit que je ne voulais plus lui parlé, et depuis que je suis à la soirée je l'évite.

Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant tu ne vas pas l'ignorer éternellement ?

Je n'en sais rien à ton avis

Ecoute je ne suis pas bien placé pour te donner des conseilles, j'ai assez avec les miens, de toute façon il faut que j'aille parlé avec Shura

Bon et bien moi je retourne au salon rejoindre les autres

Aoilia se leva pour partir lorsqu'il sentit un bras le retenir, il se retourna vers son frère surpris

Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

Tu ne parles à personne de notre conversation si Shura veut qu'ils soient au courant il leurs dira lui-même ok

Mais oui ce ne sont pas mes affaires

Merci encore de m'avoir écouté et toi tu comptes toujours pas reparlé à Shaka de la soirée, car c'est quand même ton meilleur ami vous avez partagé tans de choses ce serait dommage

Je n'en sais rien je verrai pour le moment comment je me sens durant la soirée et j'aviserai ensuite, alors règle tes problèmes et laisse moi avec les miens

C'est bon pas besoin d'être agressif.

Puis Ayoros lâcha le bras de son frère qui aussitôt disparu se leva à son tour afin d'aller discuter avec Shura

Pendant ce temps au salon quelques filles commencèrent à se posé des questions sur l'absence de plusieurs chevaliers

Alors Alinéa je croyais que tu devais t'occuper d'Ayoros mais apparemment il ne doit pas trop apprécier ta compagnie ou bien tu n'est pas son genre

Alinéa se retourna vers la fille et lui répondit

De quoi je me mêle et en plus ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il va revenir et tu verras qu'il ne résistera pas à mon charme

Et bien nous verrons bien

En cuisine Shaka et Shura finissait de préparer la suite du repas pour les invités

Allez Shura du courage tu as des invités il faut s'en occupé

D'accord tu as raison et en plus je ne veux pas que les autres sachent pour le moment tant que je n'ai pas parlé avec Ayoros.

Bien parlé mon ami allez on y va les autres doivent se demander ce qu'on fait

Allez je te suis passe devant

Puis Shaka suivit de Shura portèrent chacun un plateau contenant la suite du menu. Une fois arrivé au salon quelques chevaliers s'écrièrent

Il était temps on se demandait ce que vous fabriquiez

Allez servez vous avant que ça ne refroidisse leur dit Shaka dans un sourire,

Shura l'imita et servit l'autre partie de la table.

Devant le service Ayoros arriva et trouva Shura entrain de servir lorsque celui-ci le vit faire son entrée baissa la tête afin d'éviter son regard. A cette réaction Ayoros se dirigea dans sa direction, mais il fut arrêté par Alinéa qui l'entraîna à sa place.

Allez Ayoros vient t'asseoir la suite du repas à été servit

Ayoros ne voulant pas froisser la jeune femme la suivit jusqu'à leur place. Lorsque Shura et Shaka finir de servir tout le monde tout le monde s'installèrent à leurs places et commencèrent à manger.

Durant le repas Shura jeta quelques coups d'œil en direction d'Ayoros, leurs regards se croisèrent Ayoros sourit a celui-ci qui baissa la tête aussitôt, Alinéa qui avait suivis vers qui le sourire était dédié fulminé de rage lorsqu'elle s'aperçue qu'il était pour Shura.

**POV d'ALINEA :**

Alors comme ça il était allé le rejoindre, ça veut dire quoi ces sourires je n'aime pas ça du tout, si tu crois que je vais te le laisser, tu vas voir je n'est pas encore dit mon dernier mot.

**FIN du POV**

Tout en pensent cela Alinéa regarda Shura dans les yeux lorsque celui la leva ses yeux il peut lire de la colère, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il décidait d'entrer dans son esprit afin d'en connaître la raison.Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était jalouse et qu'elle était au courant de ses penchants en particulier envers Ayoros, comprenant sa réaction, Shura lui répondit avec un regard encore plus impressionnent sous le choc Alinéa se tournant vers Ayoros et lui dit :

Ayoros je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il me fait peur à me regarder comme ça ton ami

Ayoros leva les yeux et fut surpris de lui de la colère dans les yeux de Shura, ne sachant pas comment l'expliquer à Alinéa sans dire les vraies raisons il décida de lui mentir.

Mais n'est pas peur nous nous sommes disputer, et c'est à moi qu'il en veut.

Alinéa profitant de la réponse d'Ayoros se colla a lui et posa sa tête sur ses épaules.

Ne voulant pas la repousser il lui passa son bras autour de ses épaules, Shura qui assistait à la scène ne savait pas comment réagir et décida de se lever avant de faire ou de dire une bêtise.

Shaka qui mangeait son plat remarqua le regard livide de son ami et au moment de l'interpeller afin d'en connaître les raisons Shura s'était déjà levé et avait disparu sur le coup il regarda dans la direction où son ami avait regardé et compris aussitôt sa réaction en voyant Ayoros câlinant une jeune femme.

Il voulut se levé pour rejoindre Shura mais fut arrêter par quelqu'un.

Pendant tout le temps ou Shaka essayait de comprendre la réaction de son ami au bout de l'autre table ; Aoilia qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder lui demanda par télépathie de le rejoindre dans le jardin, Shaka fut surpris car depuis qui lui avait relevé son secret, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés alors sans plus attendre il se leva et se dirigea vers le lieu de son RDV.

Une fois arriver il ne trouva pas la trace du lion alors il se mit à pensé aux raisons de ce face a face.

**POV de Shaka :**

Peut être qu'il vient pour me dire qu'en faite il m'aime aussi et qu'il voudrait bien qu'on essaie de faire un bout de chemin ensemble ou bien que juste il veut que je reste son meilleur ami malgré mes penchants.

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte je me fais des films tout seul je ferai mieux d'arrêter de prendre mes rêves pour des réalités

**FIN du POV**

Shaka perdu dans ses pensées ne remarqua pas la présence d' Aoilia qui était déjà arrivé et qui regarda la vierge sans manifester sa présence puis au bout de quelques minutes il signala sa présence à Shaka celui-ci se retourna vers lui et lui demanda

Alors pourquoi voulais tu me voir ? demanda Shaka.

C'est au sujet de mon frère ?

Shaka surpris et déçu en même en temps lui répondit

- Que vient faire ton frère dans cette histoire ?

Je t'arrête tout de suite je suis au courant pour Shura, Ayoros m'a raconté

Alors comme ça, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller en parler de toute façon je ne devrais pas être étonné vous n'êtes pas frères pour rien ?

C'est normal qu'il vient m'en parler il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et qui d'autre que son frère pour écouté et conseiller.

Ne me fait pas rire tu vas me faire croire que dés que tu as appris me concernant tu es allé te confier a ton frère ?

Non pas dans l'immédiat mais maintenant il est au courant

Sur le coup Shaka faillit en tomber de surprise.

Ah je vois bien la scène vous avez du vous marrer entres vous non ? Vos meilleurs amis qui son gays.

Et moi qui disait à Shura de ne pas s'inquiéter au sujet d'Ayoros qu'est ce que j'ai été bien bête

Mais de quoi tu parles, nous nous sommes pas moquer de vous tu divagues mon pauvre vieux

Je t'interdis de me traiter de dingue, j'ai toute ma tête alors fait gaffe

Aoilia surprit de la colère de Shaka ne comprenait pas la raison

Bon écoute je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend mais j'étais venu ici juste pour parler de Shura et rien d'autre

C'est vrai que ce qui me concerne ne te regarde plus, tu ne veux plus rien avoir avec moi je te suis devenu indifférent c'est ça ?

Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive enfin je n'ai pas voulu dire cela, en plus nous concernant je prévoyais de t'en parler plus tard c'est tout. Visiblement je me suis trompé, je pars avant que je dise quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

Shaka le regardait les poings serrés mais ne dit rien et le laissa partir.

Une fois seule, il s'écroula à genou et quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

**POV Shaka :**

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de m'emporter comme ça, maintenant c'est sur il ne voudra plus avoir à faire avec moi.

**FIN POV**

Pendant ce temps dans sa chambre Shura se retint de briser un vase qui se trouver sur un meuble à côté de son bureau.

**POV Shura** :

Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça d'habitude j'arrive à me contrôler lorsque je le vois avec d'autres femmes.

Mince Shaka je l'ai laissé seule au salon face aux invités, il vaudrait mieux que j'y retourne je vais lui dire que je le rejoins afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Mais au moment d'entrer en contacte avec son ami, il reçu de plein fouet tout sa tristesse et sa douleur.sans plus attendre Shura se téléporte au prés de son ami.

Arrivé au jardin, il trouva son ami en pleur et accouru de suite au prés de lui.

Mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

Shaka se blottit dans les bras de Shura et continua de pleurer en disant :

J'ai tout gâché avec Aoilia

Comment ça ? Que s'est il passé ?mais avant tout calme toi d'accord ?

Après plusieurs minutes Shaka reprit ses esprits et raconta à son ami ce qui s'était passé

Pourquoi voulait-il te parler au sujet d'Ayoros ? il s'est passé quelque chose ?

je n'en sais rien, il est parti fâcher sans rien dire ? Je suis désolé.

Arrêtes ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon il faudra bien que j'affronte Ayoros donc on verra le moment venu.

Au salon tous avaient finis de manger et furent surpris que l'hôte de la soirée avait quitter la table.

Aphrodite qui remarqua dit à haute voie :

Et bien c'est bien des manières de traiter ces invités comme ça.

Saga le regarda et répondit :

C'est vrai que tu es habitué à ce que l'on te traite comme un prince mais tu sais ici tu es entre nous donc ton charme ne marche pas mon pauvre.

Aphrodite le fusilla du regard et lui répondit :

Pourtant je ne t'ai pas attendu te plaindre la dernière fois que tu es venu me voir dans mon temple.

Saga dont la colére augmenta allait répliquer quelque chose mais fut arrêté par son ami Angelo.

Allez c'est bon regarde nous sommes à une fête ce qui veut dire qu'il faut s'amuser

Tu as raison Angelo allons dans l'autre pièce nous serons plus à l'aise pour se détendre.

Et tous les autres se lèvent, au moment de partir Saga attrapa une jeune fille et commença à lui chuchoter à l'oreille en l'entrainant avec lui.

Lorsque Shaka et Shura rêvinrent au salon ils ne trouvèrent qu'Aphrodite qui vidait une bouteille de vin.

Ah quand même vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence

Mais ils sont passé ou tous demande Shura ?

Ils sont allés dans l'autre salon, je me demande ce que vous cachez tout les deux, depuis le début de la soirée vous n'arrêtez pas de disparaître.

Mais rien je t'assure et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici tout seul à boire, tu sais très bien que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

Aller viens on va les rejoindre.

Shaka et Shura entraînèrent Aphrodite et une fois arrivé, Aphrodite vu Saga qui becotait sans gène avec une femme, il se retira et dit a ses amis :

Je ne me sens pas bien est ce que je pourrais aller dans un endroit tranquille afin que je puisse me reposer.

Tu peux disposer de ma chambre Shaka va t'accompagner et celui-ci le prit par les épaules et l'entraînant hors du salon

Angelo qui avait vu la scène regarda son ami Saga et décida qu'il était temps de lui parler.

écoute Mu mon cœur, je reviens il faut que j'ai une petite discussion avec notre gémeau, Mu se releva et avant que son amant le quitte l'embrassa.

vas-y mais ne tarde pas tu me manques déjà.

Promis à tout à l'heure.

Angelo se leva et alla en direction de Saga, il le prit par le bras et ne lui laissa pas le choix en l'entrant avec lui.

Q'est ce qui te prends j'étais bien où j'étais

Excuse moi de t'avoir déranger, mais tu pourrais me dire a quoi tu joues ?

Y'a pas deux heures tu m'avouais que tu aimais Aphrodite et je te vois embrasser une femme.

Ecoutes ce ne sont pas tes affaires, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux.

Ah c'est comme ça alors ne vient pas te plaindre, quand tu serras calmé et que tu auras tout perdus.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

Et bien Aphrodite t'as vu et ça ne lui a pas plus, je peux te l'assurer.

ce n'est pas vrai, il m'as vu ?

- Excuse-moi mais tu n'étais pas discret.

Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Rien apparemment il ne se sentait pas bien car il prenait appui sur Shaka pour rester debout, ensuite il est sorti du salon.

Merde il faut que je lui parle !

Si j'étais toi j'attendrais un peu que ça se calme.

Aller vient on retourne avec les autres, on demandera à Shura où est partis Aphrodite ok.

D'accord je te suis

Une fous de retour au salon Saga se dirigea vers Shura et lui demanda :

Ecoute Shura je voulais savoir si tu savais où était partis Aphrodite, car il faut que je lui parle, c'est très important

Au moment ou Shura allé lui répondre il fut interrompu par Shaka

Je suis désolé mais ce ne sera pas possible pour le moment, il veut rester seule donc je te prie de le laisser tranquille

Saga regarda la vierge avec colère et lui répondit

Pour qui tu te prends de me parler comme ça

Aphrodite m'a fait un résumé alors tu es mal placé pour parler et en plus il ne veut surtout pas te voir toi, alors respect son choix

Saga alla rejoindre son ami le cancer sans rien ajouter. Une fois celui ci parti, Shura se tourna vers son ami et lui demanda

Tu peux m'expliquer qu'est ce qui vient de se passer au juste ?

Pour te faire court Saga et Aphrodite ont couché ensemble, mais Saga ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent pour le poisson alors que celui-ci en est amoureux.

Pauvre Aphrodite il vaudrait mieux allé le voir, il ne doit pas rester seule

Non pour le moment il faut lui laisser le temps ensuite plus tard dans la soirée nous irons le voire si tu veux d'accord

C'est bon

Au faite qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé toute à l'heure ?

C'est rien je n'ai juste pas pu me contrôler c'est tout mais je vais faire des efforts ne t'en faits pas, allez viens m'aider à débarrasser la table

Puis les deux chevaliers se dirigèrent vers le 1er salon afin de tout nettoyer.


	10. Chapter 10

Aphrodite qui était toujours dans la chambre se leva et regarda son reflet sur le miroir, puis se mit à penser

POV dAphrodite

Mais à quoi je pensais tout le monde se sert de moi et ensuite on me jette dés quils ont eu ce qui quils voulaient. Quand je pense que je croyais Saga différent des autres, je me suis bien trompé. Ma place nest pas là, il vaudrait mieux que je men aille.

Fin de POV

Aphrodite se télé transporta chez lui et pris quelques affaires quil mit dans un sac et sortit de chez lui pour quitter le sanctuaire.

Arrivé au porte du sanctuaire, il se retourna une dernière fois et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et dit dune petite voix　:

Adieu mes amis et parti.

Revenons à la soirée　: Shura et Shaka qui finissaient de nettoyer le salon où tous avaient mangé, puis Shaka dit à son ami　:

- Et bien on a fait du bon boulot tout est remis en ordre, on va pouvoir maintenant profiter de cette soirée nest ce pas Shura　?

- Oui tu raison, merci encore pour ton aide et avant de rejoindre les autres, si nous allions voir dabord Aphrodite.

Daccord, allez allons-y le pauvre ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui aussi

Je te le confirme, mais au moins il a eu ce quil voulait lui au moins, il ne sait pas fait repousser

Oui mais il sest fait jeté après donc je crois que cest lui le plus à plaindre

Cest vrai excuse moi allons le voir

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre Shura colla son oreille dessus et dit :

A priori il doit dormir car je nentends aucun bruit. Puis ouvrit la porte une fois à lintérieur, ils virent que leur amis ne sy trouvait pas.

Mais où est il passé dit Shura ?

Attends je vais essayé de la localiser, au bout de quelques secondes Shaka ouvrit ses yeux et dit　:

Je ne sens pas sa présence, il nest même plus au sanctuaire. Je me demande où il a bien pu allé en plus dans son état　?

Calme toi Shaka, déjà nous allons retourné au salon et essayé de demander à Saga sil naurait pas une idée.

Je te suis allez dépêche toi

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, ils cherchèrent Saga qui trouvèrent assit dans un coin avec Angelo et Mû. Ils allèrent le trouvé et se plantèrent devant le petit groupe.

Angelo releva la tête et parla le premier :

Que vous arrive t il, vous en faite une tête ?

En faite nous aimerions parlé à Saga

A lappel de son prénom le chevalier des Gémeaux leur demanda :

QuEst-ce que vous me voulez ?

Shura regarda son ami Shaka et celui-ci comprit quil ne pouvait pas lannoncer et se lança

Nous voudrions te parler en privé si cest possible

Le chevalier des Gémeaux les regarda et compris à leur regards que cétait sérieux

Cest bon vous pouvez parler devant Angelo et Mû ils sont au courant cest à propos dAphrodite nest-ce pas quest-ce qui se passe ?

Puis Shaka se décida à parler :

En faite nous avions proposé Aphrodite se reposer dans la chambre de Shura, et nous sommes allés le voir pour savoir comment allait il ?

Et alors en quoi cela me concerne ?

Mais laisse moi finir à la fin répondit Shaka sur un ton sec.

Saga le regarda avec surprise

Et bien notre cher Aphrodite ne se trouvait plus dans la chambre et nous voulions savoir si tu laurais vu entre temps ou bien si tu connaissais un endroit où il aurait pu aller ?

Le Gémeau qui commença à simpatienter leur répondit :

Allez voir dans son temple où voulez vous quil soit sinon

Tu nas pas lair de comprendre répondit Shura qui commençait à perdre patience, ce que nous essayons de te dire cest quAphrodite ne se trouve plus au Sanctuaire. Si tu avais fait plus attention à lui au lieu de tamuser avec ses allumeuse tu laurais remarqué.

Le Gémeau sur le coup de la surprise ne répondit rien ensuite se leva et partit. Angelo qui avait retenu le bras de son ami, lui demanda :

Tu comptes allez où comme ça ?

Je nen sais rien mais il faut que je le retrouve

Daccord mais je taccompagne nous allons voir dans son temple sil est repasser avant de partir

Ok allons y, il ny a pas de temps à perdre.

Avant de disparaître Angelo vola un baiser à Mû et lui dit :

Ne tinquiète pas nous allons le retrouver, après la soirée je te rejoindrai chez moi

Mû répondit dun hochement de tête et les deux chevaliers disparurent.

Shaka qui regardai Shura lui demanda :

Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions les aider à retrouver Aphrodite

Non laisse lez faire, en plus je crois que notre cher Saga veut se faire pardonner quelque chose et de plus nous aussi nous avons des choses à régler ne penses tu pas?

Si mais comme tu peux le voir apparemment Aolia profite bien de sa soirée regarde le faire le coq devant toutes ses femmes, cest à peine sil ma regardé

Allez Shaka reprends toi, tu ne vas pas commencer à te morfondre maintenant que vont penser les autres?

Pour être franc, je nen ai rien à faire de ce que vont penser les autres dit Shaka à haute voix.

La plupart des chevaliers regardèrent dans sa direction et Shura pris son ami par le bras et lentrainant dans un coin.

Mais calme toi à la fin tu nas pas besoin de te montrer en spectacle devant tous les autres

Excuse moi je sais que cest ta soirée, mais jai perdu mon sans froid. Quand je vois que lautre na pas lair du tout affecté par ce que je lui ai avoué, ça ma mis en rogne.

Je te comprends mais ça ne sert à rien de se mettre en colère, ça ne résoudra rien.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, Ayoros qui avait suivit la scène depuis sa place regarda dans la direction que les chevaliers regardèrent plus tôt et aperçu son frère qui se laissait entrainé par une des filles au milieu du salon afin de danser un slow.

Mais regarde le comme il samuse

Shura regarda Aoilia et celui-ci se retrouva collé à sa partenaire, mais il ne faisait rien pour la repousser au contraire et en profita. Puis Shura regarda son ami qui lui était anéanti par ce spectacle et décida quil en avait assez vu et parti avant même que le chevalier du Capricorne puisse le retenir

POV de Shura

Mais bon sent où est il parti je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça mais jai des invités comment puis je faire se demanda Shura , qui navait pas attendu Ayoros venir à lui . celui-ci se mit devant le chevalier qui sur le coup de la surprise sursauta

Fin de POV

Ca va pas la tête tu ma fait peur dit Shura en reprenant ses esprits

Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te surprendre mais comme je tai vu avec ton air sérieux et quelques instants auparavant tu avais une discussion avec Shaka, je me suis dit que quelque chose clocher puisquil est parti précipitamment.

Et alors en quoi cela te concerne répondit Shura dun ton cassant

Ayoros qui fut surpris sur le ton employé par son ami dit :

Tu peux mexpliquer pourquoi tu me parles sur se ton, je ne tai rien à se que je sache, alors change de ton avec moi daccord et dit moi plutôt quarrive til à Shaka pour quil soit parti aussi rapidement.

Ca ne te regarde pas cest personnel mais il ne put finir sa phrase car Alicia venait de les rejoindre et pris Ayoros par le bras et lui dit:

Viens Ayoros tamuser quEst-ce que tu fais ici en plus regarde ton frère ne se gène pas il profite de la soirée

Ayoros voulut répondre quelque chose mais fut interrompu par Shura qui lui dit:

Mais va donc, ne fait pas attendre ta cavalière, jai des invités à allé moccupé et leur tourna le dos puis partis en direction de Aldébaran.

Surpris Ayoros se laissa entrainé par Alicia qui heureuse de la tournure des événements se dit à elle-même

Ce nest que le début tu verras mon pauvre dici la fin de la soirée il sera à moi et jai un moyen pour le faire tomber dans mes bras et de son main libre elle sortit de sa poche une petite fiole quelle rangea aussitôt discrètement

Pendant ce temps Shaka était dans son temple et se mit balancer tous ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin **_( je sais ça parait surprenant Shaka perdant son sang froid mais dois je vous rappeler que cest mon histoire )_** et une fois calmé le chevalier se mit à reffléchir

POV de Shaka

Mais pourquoi je narrive plus à me contrôler, avant je navais aucun soucis quEst-ce qui a bien put se passer je me le demande?

Je crois que je devrais rejoindre Shura le pauvre il na pas arrêter de me réconforter durant la soirée et moi je fais quoi pour le remercier je labandonne.

Fin de POV

**__**

Désolé pour ce petit chapitre lautre partie de ce chapitre arrivera si tout va bien dimanche en espérant que jai le temps. Donc je vous dit à très bientôt


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10　

Ayoros qui sétait fait entraîné par Alicia sur la piste de danse fut obligé de danser avec elle, en plus il était en colère contre shura car celui-ci sans aucune raison lavait envoyé baladé.

POV dAyoros

Mais quest ce quil lui a pris de se mettre en colère comme ça je ne lui ai rien fait a ce que je sache. Moi qui voulait lui parler　!en plus jai cette glue qui me lâche plus.

Fin du POV

Shaka qui était revenu à la soirée retrouva Shura entrain de discuter avec Alde Baran et Camus

- ha tu es revenu, où as-tu disparu tout à lheure je minquiétais.

Shaka gêné de répondre devant les autres chevaliers répondit　:

- Jétais allé éteindre les bougies qui se trouvaient dans mon temple de prière (je sais cest bidon comme excuse)

Aldébaran tapota lépaule de son ami la vierge en lui disant　:

- Tu avais peur que ton temple prenne feu ou quoi　?

Camus répondit　:

- Mais tu est bête ou tu le fais exprès, nos temples sont en pierre comment veut tu quils prennent feu. Aldebaran se gratta la tête en souriant et dit　:

- Cest vrai que je navais pas pensé à cela

Shaka intervint et dit　:

- Non, il a raison notre taureau en faite javait peur que tout mes tissus et coussins prennent feu cest tout.

Shura regarde son ami avec un regard surpris et dit　:

- Bon on ne va pas épiloguer la dessus encore longtemps, si vous profitez de la soirée les amies　!

Mu qui arriva à ce moment là entendit les paroles de Shura dit　:

- Cest vrai que certains sont entrain de passer une bonne soirée, regarde sur la piste

À ce moment là tous le petit groupe regardait en direction de la piste de danse et voyait Aoila Ayoros et Milo entrain de danser de façons provocantes, les danses étaient endiablés et les partenaires se collèrent entre eux, Shaka Shura et Camus restèrent sans voix en voyant les chevaliers. Aldébaran brisa le silence en disant　:

- Et bien à ce que je vois ils sont chaud ce soir, je vous laisse les amis je vais suivre leur exemple et essayait de trouver une fille qui voudrait bien danser avec moi.

Puis se dirigea vers un groupe de filles qui se trouvait à lautre bout du salon.

Shura après le choc de cette vision dit à ses amis　:

- Veuillez mexcuser je vais voir sil me reste des bouteilles en cuisine au moment de partir Shaka linterpella et lui dit　:

- Attend je viens avec toi, pour taider à les porter.

Shura leva le regard sur lui et hacha la tête.

Une fois les deux chevaliers partis Mu essayait de parler a Camus mais celui-ci ne lécoutait pas.

POV de Mu

Mais quest ce quil lui arrive je sens de la colère et de la tristesse émanait de lui, quelque chose ne va pas, il nest pas dans son état normal.

Fin du POV

- Regarde Camus, on dirait que notre scorpion a décidé de sortir ces pinces, il a lair dy prendre du plaisir.

Camus perdu dans ces pensées nentendit pas les paroles de son ami.

Le chevalier du bélier se mit à secouer Camus.

- Hé tu mécoutes quest ce qui tarrive? Tu es tout pale

Camus sorti de sa trompeur et répondit à Mu　:

- Mais non je vais bien ne ten fait

- Tu es sur, car tu es pale.

- Non je te rassure jétais juste perdu dans mes pensées, quest ce que tu me disais je nai pas entendu.

- Et bien je te parlais de Milo regarde comment il se comporte ce soir

-Je ne lai jamais vu réagir de la sorte devant tout le monde.

- Tu as raison.

- Mais après tout, il reste un homme et puis ce soir ce nest pas comme dhabitude, il ya des femmes à la soirée et il en profite.

- Bon excuse moi je vais aller faire un tour, à tout à lheure.

- Daccord.

Camus parti en direction du jardin, une fois arrivé, il se mit à geler quelques plantes qui se trouvaient a proximité.

POV Camus

Tout est de ma faute, je narrêtais pas de lui dire dattendre, et puis il en a eu marre et du coup il va voir ailleurs en plus cest moi qui lest poussé à agir comme ça car je lui avais dit en début de soirée que cétait fini.

Mais je ne croyais pas quil tenait si peu à moi pour se jeter aussi vite sur une autre personne qui plu est une fille.

Alors, quil narrêtait pas de me dire quil maimait.

Fin du POV

Pendant ce temps sur la piste de danse, Milo et une des filles dansait puis la fille dit à Milo　:

- Allez viens allons dans un endroit où nous ne serons pas embêter.

Milo regarde la femme et dit　:

- Daccord, allons chez moi.

Et Milo attrapa sa conquête par la taille et dit à ses amis en se dirigeant vers la sortie　:

- Aldébaran, Kanon je vous laisse, je rentre, il se fait tard à demain.

Aldébaran le regarda et lui dit　:

- Cest ça on va te croire, tu es si fatigué que tu rentres te coucher puis lui fit un clin dil.

Une fois le scorpion partit, Camus refit son apparition et cherchait du regard son ami, Mû qui remarquait que le verseau chercher quelquun vint à lui et lui dit　:

- Si tu cherches ton Milo, il vient de partir, prétendant quil était tard.

- Ah bon, je vais y aller moi aussi, jen profiterai pour passer chez lui avant de rentrer.

Mais au moment ou Camus voulait partir, le bélier lui attrapa le bras et lui dit　:

- Si jétais toi je nirai pas le déranger car il nest pas parti seul.

- Comment ça　!! Répondit le verseau

- en faite il est parti avec la fille qui était avec lui sur la piste de danse, mais dit moi　: quelque chose te préoccupes car je te sens en colère.

- Non, tout vas bien, je vais rentrer de toute façon tu diras à Shura que je mexcuse et que cétait une bonne soirée, à bientôt, et le verseau disparut aussitôt.

POV de Mû

Je me demande ce qui lui a pris à linstant lorsque je lui ai annoncé que Milo nétait pas parti seul.

Serait ce possible quil soit jaloux　?

Ça ne peut être que ça au vue de sa réaction, je crois que je devrais aller le voir et essayé de lui parler pour être certain.

Il faut que je trouve Shura avant de partir afin de le remercier pour cette soirée et que javertisse Angelo.

Fin du POV

En cuisine Shaka se mit a parlé à Shura　:

- Ecoute Shura je suis désolé dêtre partis si soudainement mais jétais très en colère envers laltitude dAoila

- je te rassure je ne ten veux pas au contraire je te comprends car moi aussi je suis pas loin de craquer. Mais tu as vu comment Ayoros se comporte envers ces grosses vaches

- Il sest passé quelque chose en mon absence　?

- Non à part quil soit venu me voir pour me parler, mais étant donné que jétais inquiet à ton sujet et énerver contre laltitude dAoila, du coup jai envoyé balader Ayoros

- désolé cest encore de ma faute.

- Mais non tu ny es pour rien, en plus comme tu as pu le remarquer ils sont entrain de bien samuser.

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant　?

- Et bien nous sommes venus chercher à boire, retournons auprès des autres et nous aviserons par la suite.

Une fois de retour au salon Shura se fit interpeller par Mu　:

- Ah　!te voila Shura je te cherchais

- Et bien tu mas trouvé que puis je faire pour toi　?

- En faite rien mon ami cétait juste pour te féliciter pour ta soirée et te dire bonsoir car je rentre.

- Mais Angelo nest pas revenu tu ne lattends pas　?

- Non en faite nous devons nous rejoindre chez lui.

- Ah　!jallais oublié est ce que tu as des nouvelles concernant Aphrodite　?

- Non apparemment ils ne lon pas encore trouvés car sinon jaurai eu des nouvelles dAngi.

- jespère quils le retrouveront avant quil ne fasse une bêtise.

- Bon les amis je vous laisse, bonne fin de soirée.

Et Shaka dit　:

-Ok, et sil te plait pourrait tu mavertir si tu as des nouvelles dAphrodite.

- pas de problèmeje vous tiendrai au courant.

Puis le bélier partit et au lieu de descendre les marches pour aller à son temple il se dirigea vers celui du verseau.

Dans le temple du scorpion, Milo et sa partenaire se trouvaient dans sa chambre sur le lit et déjà en tenus dEve Milo lui dit　:

- Au faite je ne connais pas ton nom.

- cest que maintenant que tu me le demande.lui dit elle en lui mordillant loreille droite.

- Aller vas y donne moi ton nom.

- hum je ne sais pas si tu le mérite ou pas et la femme commença à lécher le torse de Milo.

Milo attrapa sa partenaire et lui bloqua les mains et la retourna pour se retrouver sur elle et dit　:

- Donne moi ton nom sinon je te laisse en plan.

- Tu noseras pas

- Cest mal de connaître

- Bon tu as gagné mon nom est Sylvia on pourrait continuer maintenant.

Elle se mit a lui caressée son membre déjà dur, Milo surpris cria et ne resta pas inactif il caressa ces seins et descendit une des ces mains vers lintimité de Sylvia afin de la préparé à le recevoir, pris dans leuphorie du moment ils ne firent pas attention à la présence de Camus dans la chambre. Ce dernier laissa explosé sa colère se mit à geler la chambre, surpris par le changement de température Milo releva la tête et vus son compagnon debout à lentrée de la chambre.

Par réflexe Milo repoussa sa partenaire et se dirigea vers Camus, celui-ci lui dit　:

- Ne tavise même pas de mapprocher je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi et ni te parler.

- Mais attend Camus je vais texpliquer ce nest pas ce que tu crois.

- Ah　! Excuse moi tu nétais pas avec une fille au lit jai du mal a interprété ce que jai vu, répondit Camus en colère.

- Non je ne sais pas ce qui mas pris je nétais plus maître de moi-même.

- Mais bien sur je vais te croire après toute les fois que tu disais maimer quil n yavait que moi quest ce que jai pu être bête de croire toutes tes paroles, répondit Camus le visage inondé de larmes.

Milo anéanti, regardait son amant dire toutes ces paroles et sen voulut de le voir pleurer et dit　:

- Mais cest vrai il ny a que toi que jaime comme un fous, je nai jamais aimer quelquun comme ça crois moi ne détruit pas ce que nous avons eu du mal à construire jusqu'à maintenant.

Sylvia qui durant tout ce temps se leva recouverte dun drap dit　:

- Bon ben je crois que cest foutu pour ce soir non　?

Camus la regarda et lui dit　:

- mais non allez y reprenez ou vous en étiez, je men voudrai de gâcher votre soirée.

Milo la fusilla du regard et dit　:

- Toi tu dégages de　mon temple je ne sais pas ce que tu mas fait, mais vaudrait mieux que tu disparaisses avant que je le découvre.

Sylvia ramassa ces affaires et parti sans rien ajouter.

- Bon maintenant que nous sommes seuls pourrait ton sexpliquer calmement Camus.

- Mais il ny a rien à expliquer tout les deux cest finis, et Camus disparut laissant le scorpion effondrer.

Une fois arrivé dans son temple le chevalier du Verseau se mit à tout saccager dans le salon puis seffondra en larmes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Une fois arrivé dans son temple le Chevalier du Verseau se mit à tout saccagé au salon puis après n'avoir plus rien sous la main à jeter ne s'effondra en larme.

**POV **de** CAMUS**

Mon dieu moi qui ai cru toutes ses paroles, ça m'apprendra à faire confiance. Je ne suis pas prés de recommencer, je vais redevenir le camus froid au moins je suis sûr de ne plus souffrir.

**Fin de POV**

Milo toujours en état de choc continuait de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

**POV de Milo**

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris, j'aime Camus pourquoi je suis allée tout gâcher ? C'est sur il n'est pas prêt de me pardonner, tour cela à cause de cette fille mais qu'a-t-elle bien put me faire pour que je lui tombe dans les bras. Perdu dans ses pensés Milo n'attendit pas Mû arrivé.

**Fin de POV**

Mû en voyant que personne ne lui répondait se demanda se qui se passait, il avait pourtant senti la présence du scorpion. S'inquiétant, il décida d'entrer une fois à l'intérieur il ne trouva personne au salon mais attendit des sanglots venant de la chambre. Arrivé devant celle-ci, Mû fut anéanti par l'image qui s'offrait à ses yeux ? Le fort Milo du scorpion à genou et pleurait sans discontinu.

Mû se ressaisit et attrapa le scorpion par les épaules et lui dit :

Relève toi mon ami et calme toi.

Et Milo s'effondra sur Mû en disant :

Je l'ai perdu, je l'ai perdu sans arrêt.

Mû tenta de calmer Milo afin qu'il reprenne ses esprits, mais rien ne fonctionnait alors il décida d'utiliser la manière forte. Il se servit de ses pouvoirs et aussitôt Milo Tombait entre ses bras.

**POV de Mû**

Bon maintenant qu'il est calmé je vais attendre qu'il se réveille afin de savoir la raison de son comportement. Il faut que je prévienne Angelo afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de mon absence, et par télépathie Mû parlait avec le Chevalier du Cancer.

Mû : Alors des nouvelles d'Aphrodite ?

Angelo : Non toujours pas apparemment il serait partit pour longtemps car chez lui nous avons trouvé son armoire à moitié vide et ce n'est pas bon signe.

Mû : Et comment va Saga ?

Angelo : A-t-on avis, quand la personne que tu aimes on ne sait où comment réagirais-tu ?

Mû : Je vois, et vous êtes où là ?

Angelo : Il a décidé d'aller en ville pour voir si nous trouvons une piste

Mû : Ah ok, au faite je voulais t'avertir que j'étais chez Milo

Angelo : Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches chez monsieur pince ? demanda en colère le Cancer

Mû : Mais ne t'énerves pas, il va très mal je l'ai trouvé dans un sale état

Angelo : Toujours à t'occuper des autres et toi qui s'occupe de toi hein

Mû : Et bien j'ai de la chance car j'ai un crabe qui sait très bien s'occupait de moi, et en plus je l'aime à mourir

Angelo : Je vois et bien tu as de la chance, tu t'es bien rattrapé je te laisse il faut que je rejoigne Saga

Mû : D'accord mon amour tiens moi au courant et j'oubliais

Angelo : Quoi encore

Mû : Je t'aime gros bêta

Angelo : Mum….. moi aussi bye

Une fois la conversation terminé Angelo rejoignit Saga et lui dit :

Alors où veux-tu que nous allions voir en premier, as-tu une idée au moins, je ne sais pas moi les endroits qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter, après tout c'est toi qui sortait avec lui ?

Saga le regard perdu, ne trouva rien à répondre, il l'avait l'esprit torturé.

Angelo se mit devant lui et lui administra une gifle afin de le faire réagir. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt et regarda Angelo avec surprise et lui dit

Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de me gifler

Et bien je te parle et toi tu étais ailleurs afin de te remettre les idées en place je n'ai trouvé que cette solution sur le coup. Et je te demandais si tu savais ou chercher exactement ?

Et bien non, je n'en sais rien, il peut se trouver n'importe où et peut être au moment ou nous parlons il a déjà quitté le pays, et c'est trop tard et je l'ai définitivement perdu. Avait répondu Saga en baissant la tête.

Mais tu vas arrêter de partir défaitiste. Je te connaissais plus combattif, tu n'es pas du genre à laisser tombé si vite et tu l'aimes non ? Alors fait tout ce qui t'est possible afin de le retrouver et te faire pardonner. Car sinon tu vas t'en vouloir tout le reste de ta vie.

Tu as raison mais par où commencer, c'est tellement vaste qu'il peut être n'importe où.

Déjà tu vas te calmer et reprendre tes esprits, ensuite tu connais ses habitudes non ? Comme par exemple les endroits où il va d'habitude

Oui j'en connais certains

Et bien nous allons commencer par ceux que tu connais ensuite nous aviserons d'accord

Merci encore Angelo, je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi

Arrête les amis sont là pour ça allez en route ne perdons pas de temps

C'est ainsi que les deux chevaliers vérifièrent tous les endroits susceptibles où pourrait se trouver Aphrodite. Mais au bout de deux heures de recherches les deux chevaliers s'arrêtèrent dans un bar afin de faire le point. Angelo commanda pour lui et Saga à boire et dit :

Allez reprend toi, nous allons le retrouver

Moi j'en doute, il doit être loin à cette heure ci mais j'y pense il est peut être retourné chez lui ?

Comment ça, tu crois qu'il serait partis si loin

Peut être il a dut être tellement blessé

Mais dit moi au faite pourquoi as-tu agit de la sorte ?

Tout d'abord le chevalier des Gémeaux se gratta la têt e puis d'une petite voix à peine audible répondit :

Comme je te l'ai dit nous sortions ensemble mais moi je n'étais pas encore prêt à m'engager c'est du moins ce que je pensais jusqu'à tout à l'heure.

Tu veux dire au moment ou tu as appris sa disparition

Oui c'est exactement ça

Mais dis moi est tu sincère au moins ou bien tu veux le retrouver juste par compassion ?

Non jamais de la vie, je l'aime vraiment

J'espère que tu dis vrai car c'est une chose qui l'anéantira

Je t'assure j'ai vraiment réalisé que je l'aime de tout mon cœur et pour le prouver dés que nous le retrouverons je le présenterai auprès des autres comme étant mon amant.

Je te crois, mais il faudra que tu prouves tes sentiments à Aphrodite et ça c'est une autre histoire

Je le sais mais d'abord il faut déjà le retrouvé ce qui n'est pas encore fait

Ne t'inquiète pas nous le retrouverons, mais il se fait tard je te propose de rentrer et demain nous reprendrons les recherches.

Surpris Saga se leva et manquant de renverser les verres sur la table dit :

Quoi nous arrêtons déjà ? Et qui sait ce qu'il peut bien faire en ce moment, je ne pourrai pas trouver le sommeil le sachant je ne sais où ?

Angelo se leva et attrapai son ami par les épaules

Ecoute nous avons fait tous les endroits où il a l'habitude de se rendre, le mieux après une nuit de sommeil nous aurons les idées plus claires. Nous déposerons des photos d'Aphrodite dans tous les établissements de la ville afin d'être avertis dés de quelqu'un le verrait. Nous ne pouvons pas rien faire de plus à une heure aussi tardive, allez viens rentrons.

Mais comment tu veux que je trouve le sommeil dans mon état ?

Et bien tu n'as qu'à te rendre dans la maison d'Aphrodite au cas ou il rentrerait, ou bien essayait de trouver des indices qui nous diraient où il a bien pu partir, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

D'accord de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, mais demain je te veux à la première heure chez Aphrodite

Ok ne t'inquiète pas, allez viens.

Et Les deux chevaliers quittèrent le bar en direction du sanctuaire. Mais ce qu'ils ne virent pas c'est qu'un homme qui se trouvait juste derrière eux attendit toute leur conversation tout sourire, se leva après leur départ et quitta le bar à son tour.

**POV de l'inconnu**

Alors comme ça notre cher Aphrodite s'est fait jeté par un amant. C'est une première, je pense que je vais pouvoir avoir ma revanche. Fait moi confiance pour t'empêcher de le récupérer, je sais où le trouver moi au moins.

**Fin de POV**

Retournons dans la maison du Scorpion

Mû qui se trouvait toujours dans les appartements de Milo était dans la cuisine de celui-ci entrain de préparer du thé pour lui et un café pour Milo. Une fois les boissons faite, il se rendit dans la chambre du Scorpion qu'il trouva entrain de se réveiller, après s'être assit à ses côtés Mû lui tendit une tasse de café surpris de trouver le Chevalier chez lui demanda aussitôt

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez-moi à une heure aussi tardive ?

Avec un sourire Mû répondit

Tu ne te souviens pas, je t'ai retrouvé dans un état second entrain de pleuré et j'ai dû user de mes pouvoirs afin de te calmer

Après l'explication du Bélier, Milo se mit à réfléchir puis voulut se levé mais Mû l'obligea à resté couché et lui dit

Je peux savoir où tu compte aller au beau milieu de la nuit dans ton état

Ca ne te regarde pas, laisse-moi me lever ?

Je doute que tu ne trouves pas la force mais si j'étais toi je me calmerai d'abord et m'expliquer ce qui t'arrives, je sais que c'est en rapport avec Camus.

Au nom de son amant Milo afficha un air triste. Le chevalier du Bélier attendait que son ami commence à parler de lui-même.

J'ai fait une énorme connerie et maintenant la personne que je chérissais le plus s'est senti trahi et tout cela par ma faute.

Mû avec une délicatesse que lui seule connaissait pris son ami dans ses bras et lui dit

Vas y prend ton temps et explique moi quel bêtise tu as faite ?

Après quelques minutes de silence Milo sentit une aura de plénitude l'entourait, aussitôt à l'aise commença son récit

Tout d'abord j'aimerai que tu me promettes de garder sa pour toi s'il te plait d'accord

Oui mais je serais obligé de le dire à Angelo car il voudra connaître la raison de ma présence chez toi en pleine nuit, et tu le connais il est très jaloux. Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne répètera rien je t(en fais la promesse.

Ok donc moi et Camus sommes ensemble, mais lui n'était pas prêt à le dire aux autres et ça m'a mis en rogne, alors durant la soirée j'ai voulu le rendre jaloux en flirtant avec une fille mais ça ne devait pas aller si loin. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé, ensuite j'ai ramené cette fille chez moi Camus est arrivé et nous a surpris nu dans mon lit entrain de faire l'amour. C'est lorsque j'ai vu son visage que j'ai réalisé ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, s'il nous avait pas interrompus je serais allez jusqu'au bout.

Après coup j'ai demandé à la femme de partir, j'ai voulu m'expliquer avec Camus mais m'a dit que c'était fini entre nous et depuis je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles.

Je peux comprendre sa réaction comment as-tu pu agir de la sorte ?

Je sais mais je n'ai pas réfléchi tu me connais, je fonce tête baissé. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu aller jusqu'à ramené une fille chez moi c'était comme si j'étais plus moi-même, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir si camus ne me crois pas je ne m'en remettrai pas ?

Je sais mais d'abord il faut réussir à comprendre ce qui t'ai arrivé ensuite on avisera

Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

D'abord nous allons nous couché et demain on retrouvera la femme avec qui tu étais pour avoir quelques explications

Pourquoi ne pas y aller maintenant ?

Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est au moins ? Il est tard, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te recoucher et nous règlerons le problème demain je te le promets

Bon je n'ai pas le choix et demain je t'attends à la première heure

Oui allez repose toi et à demain. Sur ces paroles Mû quitta son ami et rejoignit son temple, une fois arrivé il trouva Angelo assit sur le canapé.

C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ?

Désolé mon amour mais j'ai fait au plus vite, alors vous avez des nouvelles ? Demanda le Bélier tout en s'assoyant sur les genoux de son amant.

Non rien du tout j'ai dû batailler pour forcer Saga à rentrer, je lui ai dit que nous obtiendrons plus rien à cette heure de la nuit.

Et il t'a suivit chapeau dit Mû tout en approchant son visage de celui du cancer

Angelo déposa un baiser à Mû et répondit

Oui je sais être très persuasif quand je veux, tu ne va pas dire le contraire. Et Angelo se mit à caresser le dos de son amant.

Ca je le sais et si nous allons directement dans la chambre nous serons mieux tu ne penses pas ? Tout en parlant Mû n'arrêtait pas de déposer des baisers. Ce qui excita Angelo et d'un coup attrapa la taille de Mû et le souleva celui-ci mit ses jambes autour de son amant afin de ne pas tomber et se dirigèrent dans la chambre du Bélier pour y finir leur nuit.

Dans le temple du Verseau il y régnait un froid glaciale, la chambre se trouva dans un sale état suite à la colère de son propriétaire qui pleurait sur le lit.

**POV de Camus**

Comment a t'il put me faire ça, moi qui croyait qu'il m'aimait j'ai bien été bête. On ne m'y reprendra plus, mais ça fait tellement mal pourquoi je n'arrive pas à stopper ses larmes de tomber. Maudit Milo regarde ce que tu as fait de moi, alors que j'avais un cœur de pierre et dépourvus de sentiments comment je vais faire maintenant ? Et sur ces mots le chevalier du Verseau finit par s'endormir.

**Fin de POV**

Pendant ce temps au temple du Capricorne, Shura salua Aldébaran , Shion et Dokko qui rentraient chez eux. Il ne restait plus que 4 femmes, Ayoros , Aolia et Shakka.

Shura retourna au salon mais ne trouva pas la Vierge, il était dans la cuisine entrain de faire la vaisselle.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Shura

Ca ne se voit pas ?

Je veux dire qu'est ce que tu fais ici caché dans la cuisine au lieu d'aller défendre ton territoire ?

Shakka arrêta de faire la vaisselle et se retourna vers son ami

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par défendre mon territoire ?

Et bien je te parlais de notre cher Aoilia

Tu as bien vu que c'était peine perdu en plus cette fille ne le lâche pas une seconde et lui ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire.

Raison de plus va lui dire que ça façon d'agir te déplait et que vous mettiez les choses au claire une fois pour toute.

C'est facile à dire mais dit moi qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

En faite je viens de réaliser que la vie est trop courte et on ne sait pas de quoi sera fait demain, avec la disparition d'Aphrodite qui est dû à une histoire de cœur je n'ai pas envie de vivre la même chose avant même d'avoir commencé. Tu n'es pas de mon avis ?

En effet donc toi aussi tu vas aller défendre ton territoire comme tu me l'as conseillé plutôt ?

Oui alors tu viens ?

Shakka retira le tablier et les deux chevaliers rejoignirent le salon.

Alinéa ne lâchait pas Aoilia et celui-ci la trouvait trop collante de plus il n'avait pas aimé voir le visage de Shakka aussi triste. Il décida d'appeler son frère par télépathie.

Ayoros tu peux venir me délivrer cette sensu ne me lâche plus

Pourtant c'est ton style de femme, ce n'est pas ton genre de laisser filer un coup facile

Mais puisque je te dis qu'elle ne m'attire pas et elle ne veut rien savoir

Aurais-tu des remords par rapport à ton cher Shakka ?

C'est vrai que tout à l'heure après le baiser de cette sensu lorsque j'ai vu cette tristesse sur son visage ça ma fait mal au cœur

Et lui as-tu dit quelque chose au moins ?

Non pas encore c'est pour cela que je demande ton aide

Je crois que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi regarde qui vient de d'arriver et qui se dirige dans ta direction

Le chevalier du lion fixa du regard Shakka qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Une fois à la hauteur du Lion Shakka regarda Alinéa et lui dit

Pourrais tu nous laisser j'ai besoin de lui parler en privé ?

Alinéa leva ses yeux sur Shakka et tout en se serrant sur Aoilia elle répondit

Tu ne vois pas que tu nous déranges

Aoilia se dégagea et lui dit

Tu devrais rentrer chez toi j'ai des choses à voir avec mon ami

Aux paroles de son ami Shakka senti une joie inondée son cœur

Mais tu ne veux pas que je t'attends afin que nous terminions la soirée en beauté ?

Non merci je ne suis pas intéressé

Alinéa folle de rage regarda le Chevalier de la Vierge et Aoilia avec colère et dit

Ne me dit pas que tu vas répondre à ses sentiments quand même ?

Sous la surprise des révélations de la femme Shakka regarda Aoilia et lui demanda

Alors tu parle de moi à une inconnu, je ne te croyais pas comme ça

Mais non tu te trompes je n'ai rien dit

Ah oui alors comment est elle au courant ?

Je n'en sais rien je t'assure que ce n'est pas moi

Et tu crois que je vais te croire peut être ?

Aoilia attrapa Alinéa par les épaules et lui demanda

Dis-nous tout de suite comment es tu au courant, et tu as intérêt de dire la vérité

Alinéa sous le regard du Lion finit par avouer

En faite j'ai surpris la conversation de ton ami avec l'hôte de la soirée, voilà c'est tout maintenant lâche moi tu me fais mal

Puis Aoilia lâcha Alinéa qui partit en criant

Tu regretteras ton choix

Une fois seul Aoilia dit

Nous pourrions aller dans un endroit tranquille afin que je puisse te parler

Shakka hocha la tête et suivit son ami mais avant de partir Shakka avertit Shura

Je m'en vais-je te raconterai tout demain merci encore

D'accord et fait attention à toi et si ça se passait mal viens me voir aussitôt n'attends jusqu'à demain ok. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas en m'en faire, bonne chance

Merci à toi aussi bonne chance

Une fois Aoilia et Shakka partit. Ayoros s'avança vers Shura et lui dit

Que dirais tu d'avoir nous aussi une conversation, il serait temps non ?

**Voilà j'espère que vous aimez toujours l'histoire désolé du retard mais avec le boulot je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à bientôt **


	13. Chapter 13

Ceci n'est pas la suite, juste pour dire à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic que le chapitre 13 est écris et ne me reste qu'à le saisir j'espère le faire pour ce weekend end donc patience à très vite.


End file.
